Mardi Gras
by moonjat54
Summary: Josef plans a surprise trip. A bit of fluff and maybe a twist. A continuation of my previous works.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I have decided that I will continue to play with the characters as much as I want.**

**This is not the story I intended to write when I finished Cajun Moon Rising. But this is what grabbed me and insisted that I needed to write some fun and it had to be in New Orleans. Who am I to argue with inspiration? So it's time for some fluff and fun. Enjoy the party.**

Mardi Gras

Chapter 1

The sun had set an hour ago in Los Angeles, the city lights now twinkling in the dark sky. On the balcony of Mick St John's apartment, he had just finished a sparring session with Beth. They had begun with fencing and finished with hand to hand training. Mick wanted his fledgling prepared to defend herself. Now he leaned against the balcony wall and watched Beth go through her cool down stretching exercises. She looked so beautiful in her cropped T-shirt and yoga pants. Her glorious hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Keep staring Mick. Next time you'll go down and stay down," she grinned, stretching back to her full height.

"You're improving rapidly," Mick said proudly.

Before Beth could reply, Mick's phone rang. He grabbed it off the wall, recognizing Josef's ringtone.

"Yea Josef?"

"I want you and Beth to quickly pack and meet me at the airport at midnight. Don't be late," Josef snapped out.

"What's going on Josef? Where are we going?" Mick asked.

"You'll find out when you get to the airport. Pack party clothes for several functions. We'll be gone about six nights."

"Josef…."

"No questions, we don't have time. Just be there," Josef ordered and broke the connection.

Mick looked from the phone in his hand to Beth standing next to him. She looked just as confused.

"And what was that all about?" she asked, having heard most of the conversation.

"You heard what I did. He says pack for six nights and bring lots of party clothes. We have until midnight," Mick shrugged. "Josef does like a mystery."

"Maybe I should call Rayna," Beth suggested.

Mick slid his phone into his sweatpants pocket and pulled Beth into his arms.

"I have the feeling she doesn't know any more than we do. What do you say we shower and go pack? We will learn what's up soon enough," he whispered against her hair.

"We have to be at the airport at midnight," she reminded him.

"I think we can manage to do both," Mick said with a grin. "I'll wash your back and you can wash mine. It should speed things up."

"Right," Beth said dryly. "You get to explain to Josef why we are late." She giggled as he threw her over his shoulder and headed inside.

Mick was right, they managed to keep the shower to a reasonable time frame, but when faced with her closet, Beth was stumped. Everyday wear was all ready packed but evening wear was more difficult. She fingered a few dresses and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I wish I knew what I was dressing for," she muttered.

Mick's arms slid around her from behind. He pulled her back and rested his chin on her head.

"Want my opinion?" he asked. "I can tell you how I like you best."

"I know how you like me best but Josef did not say this was clothing optional," Beth giggled. "I have to make a decision here."

"I like you in blue, black, red," Mick said as he started to kiss his way down her neck between colors. "Dark green, purple……."

"Mick," Beth said laughing. She twisted in his arms and grabbed his face and kissed him. "You are no help. You like me in everything."

"No," Mick said seriously. "I'm not fond of you in yellow. Let me show you my favorites."

"Okay," Beth agreed. "You play fashion coordinator for me and I'll pick what I like you in." She slipped out of his grasp and headed to his closet.

They made it to the airport with ten minutes to spare. When they boarded the plane, they found Anthony and Rayna all ready seated. There was no sign of Josef.

"So what does Josef have planned?" Mick asked Rayna as he took a seat with Beth beside him.

The lovely, pale blonde looked disgruntled.

"I can't get a hint out of the vamp. And don't think I didn't try everything," she growled.

"Josef and his secrets," Mick said but couldn't help smiling. "At least this trip sounds pleasant."

Rayna's face lightened somewhat.

"I love parties but I'm not pleased that he was able to resist me so," she pouted. "I must be slipping."

"Never my love," Josef said from the front of the plane. "You have no idea how difficult it was to keep this secret. You were so close to making me spill everything this morning." He came over to Rayna and took her hand. With a courtly bow, he bestowed an old world kiss to the back of her hand. "Beauty, I promise you will love this surprise," he said softly, but didn't release her hand. Rayna felt a shiver run through her whole body. She loved how he made her feel special.

"So where are we headed my love?" she asked huskily.

"In due time," Josef said quickly. He released her hand and went back to the cockpit door. With a sharp rap he informed the pilots that everyone was ready and made sure the exterior door was closed. He then came back to his guests and instructed everyone to buckle up. He sat beside Rayna and secured his own belt.

"You are a tease," she muttered.

Josef kissed her cheek and smiled smugly.

"Patience dear girl. You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this," he chuckled.

"This had better be good buddy," Mick warned. "I had a job lined up to do some investigation for a chemical company."

"It will still be there next week when we get back," Josef laughed. "The world won't end because someone stole that next great cold medicine."

"Easy for you to say," Anthony spoke up. "For those of us who actually suffer from head colds, Mick's work might actually be important."

Josef looked at Anthony with narrowed eyes and then saw the human wink. Josef smiled broadly, he really did like this human.

"Children, relax. I promise this adventure will be a pleasant one," Josef announced. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He ignored everyone as the plane took off.

It wasn't a long flight and as the plane landed, Mick was the first to recognize the airport. He turned from the window and grinned at Josef.

"You devil. Does Tyson know we're coming?" he asked.

"Not him. I called just before takeoff, so Moriah knows we're coming," Josef answered. "She'll tell Tyson."

Rayna turned to Josef with a happy smile.

"Why couldn't you tell me? I'm thrilled to be back," she said with sparkling eyes. Then the reason hit her. "Mardi Gras! Oh Josef, you've brought us here to party," she finished hugging him.

"More than that Beauty. We are using Mardi Gras to promote the release of your latest book. We're having a big party Sunday night with humans and vampires alike. It will be a big media event. And Fat Tuesday I'm hosting a party for vampires after all the parades. We will enjoy this city the way we didn't last time," he promised. "Moriah helped me plan. Only she and Robert knew we were coming, she kept it from Tyson. I hear he is rather preoccupied lately."

"Savannah," Beth grinned.

"He is certainly enjoying his mortal lady," Josef replied.

"I think it's great," Beth said. "I've talked with Savannah several times. She is taking this all so much better than I did. Do you know Tyson took her along to meet one of his freshies? A singer in a blues club off Bourbon Street."

"Alisha," Rayna nodded.

"You know her?"

"We've met. She's one of Tyson's favorites. I would love to have witnessed that meeting," Rayna chuckled wickedly.

"Well Savannah said it was enlightening. She got the feeling Alisha was not thrilled to meet her," Beth said knowingly.

"Please tell me he didn't feed in front of her," Mick groaned.

"No," Beth giggled. "He brought her to hear Alisha sing. Tyson isn't ready to expose her to that yet. Savannah was relieved about that."

"He certainly is immersing her in our world," Josef observed. "I hope his trust isn't misplaced."

"Josef, you know better," Rayna admonished. "Savannah was a great help in covering up the Maurico business. Tyson is crazy about her and you can see she feel s the same."

"Well it's early yet," Josef replied. "I'm curious about how it goes once they have their first fight."

"You can trust Savannah," Beth insisted.

"Granny approves," Rayna added.

"Moriah wants her boy happy. I'm just finding it hard to believe that there is another Beth out there."

"Another me? What does that mean?" Beth exclaimed.

The plane taxied to a stop at the private hangers. Josef got to his feet and smiled at Beth.

"What I mean my dear is I am amazed that there is another human who so easily accepts us and is willing to fight for us," he said seriously. "I truly thought you were one of a kind."

Beth smiled in pleasure. She recognized that that was high praise coming from Josef. She felt a close connection to Savannah, knowing so well what the detective was experiencing. She felt that Savannah was handling this revelation far better than she had.

Rayna got to her feet and hugged Josef tightly.

"Thank you love," she whispered in his ear. "You are too good to me."

"My pleasure Beauty," he smiled. His gaze took in the others standing around them. "The rule for the next few days is to have fun. We will enjoy the Big Easy at its best. This is a celebration."

End chapter.

**Are you ready to party with me? Leave a review and let me know. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I own my New Orleans vamps and I will continue to write about Moonlight.**

**Thank you for the warm reception you gave my new story. I appreciate each and everyone who has read and especially reviewed.**

Chapter 2

Outside of the plane was a waiting limousine. Josef ushered everyone inside as their luggage was loaded into another vehicle. They headed into New Orleans. Rayna was excitedly watching their progress until they passed the exit to Tyson's place.

"Josef?" Rayna questioned. "We missed our turn."

"We're not going to Tyson's," Josef said with a small smile.

"Just what did you do?" she said suspiciously.

"I made a small investment," he replied smugly. He was pleased with the look on Rayna's face as she struggled to figure out what he had planned.

Ten minutes later she recognized where they were headed. A large smile broke across her face as they pulled into Edward Rossier's long driveway.

"Small investment?" Mick asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's a beautiful house. And I want Rayna to have a home here," Josef said simply.

Rayna hugged and kissed him. Josef chuckled softly; this was the Rayna he remembered. This was the care free spirit he met when he came to the new world. It made him feel great that he could do this for her.

"It was a sound purchase. Perfectly suited to a vampire's lifestyle. Edward had very good taste, although I've had a few changes made," Josef explained.

Inside the lovely house that had belonged to the media mogul, they were greeted by a matronly looking Hispanic woman.

"Everything is as you requested Mr. Kostan," she announced.

"Thank you Juanita. The place looks wonderful. Are the others settled?"

"Yes sir. Most of Mr. Rossier's staff agreed to stay on. Ms Garnet sent several young men for the ladies if they wish. Just let me know if you wish refreshment." She looked at Anthony. "And you sir, can I get you anything?"

Anthony shook his head. He was feeling the time change and lateness more than the vampires.

"Thank you Juanita, I think we will just settle in for now. I expect that Moriah and the others will be by in a little while," Josef responded.

"I'll see to the luggage. The young couple will be in the second room on the left. I will show Mr. Yale his room. If you need anything please let me know," Juanita told them. She motioned to Anthony to follow her and she headed out of the room.

"Get some sleep Anthony," Rayna advised her friend. He nodded and followed the housekeeper.

"She is a gem," Josef grinned. "She was happy to stay and continuing to care for the house. I couldn't have done this without her help. So Beauty, do you like it?"

Rayna threw herself into Josef's arms and kissed him enthusiastically.

"I love how you surprise me," she purred.

"I want you to always feel at home here. I have a fondness for the terrace off the ballroom," Josef said in a low voice.

Mick and Beth were looking around the foyer and into some of the rooms.

"Mick, Beth, Juanita has selected a very nice room for you. Lovely double freezer," Josef grinned. "Let's go settle in. Moriah, Robert and Tyson will be stopping by. Come Rayna, I want you to see the master suite." He led her up the stairs and turned to the right.

Rayna gasped in delight when she saw the room, decorated in cream, wine and gold. It was tastefully done in a simple, elegant style.

"Moriah helped. I told her what I wanted and she made it happen. She knew what you liked. Is it all right?" he asked hesitantly. He watched her explore and grinned when her squeal of delight came from the master bath. She rushed out of the bathroom and into his arms.

"Oh you dear, dear vampire," she exclaimed. "You spoil me so."

"A happy you makes for a happy me," he told her.

"I love you Josef," she whispered.

Josef held her close, stroking her hair.

"I love you too dear. This whole trip is for you. I know how you feel about this city and I want you to always feel at home here. Always."

A low rumble came from deep inside Rayna. She sounded like a big cat purring. Looking up into his eyes, she ran her hands up behind his head.

"If we weren't getting company, I'd show you right now how very at home I feel. I promise that I will make sure you know how very happy I am."

"I will hold you to that," Josef said before kissing her hungrily.

Mick and Beth found their guest room to be lovely and comfortable. Their luggage was delivered and Beth hung her dresses away in the walk-in closet. When she came out she found Mick staring out the window to the gardens below.

"I cannot believe Josef managed to do all this and keep it a secret. Especially from Rayna," Beth said plopping down on the king-sized bed. She stared around at the calm blue and cream décor.

Mick turned from the window, a serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong Mick?" Beth asked with concern in her blue eyes. He crossed the room to the bed and sat beside her.

"Josef loves surprises as long as they aren't on him. How do you feel about being back here so soon? Our last visit was rather eventful."

Beth looked at him soberly.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "As long as I don't go anywhere near that compound, I only have good memories. And Mardi Gras, Mick, this will be so special." She lay back on the bed and smiled at him. Patting the bed beside her, she gave him a wink. "Come here you sexy vamp. Let me show you how happy I am to be here."

Mick lay beside her, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"We will build happy memories this trip," he vowed. "And this time I will not let you out of my sight. Maurico may be gone but I am not taking any chances with you."

"You say the sweetest things. Don't you get tired of being my personal body guard?" she murmured as she rolled closer and kissed him.

"I will never tire of guarding your body," Mick whispered and his hands found their way under her shirt. He kissed her in return, his hands travelling up her sides.

"You heard Josef, we're getting company," she reminded him hoarsely, shivering as his hands found all her sensitive spots.

"They can wait," he answered, his lips moving along her collarbone.

"Mick!" she gasped. He knew she was giving in. "Okay, but again, you are the one explaining this to Josef." She reached for his shirt buttons.

"You are beginning to sound like a broken record," he laughed.

They came downstairs an hour later, looking a bit tousled and very content. They located Josef and Rayna in what had been Edward's home office. Granny and Robert were seated on a couch and Granny gave them a big smile when she saw them.

"Welcome back. I see you have settled in," she chuckled.

Beth grinned at Mick and then hurried over to give hugs and kisses to the two. Before Josef could utter a word, Mick held up a hand.

"Don't say a word," he commanded. "You said this trip was about parties and celebration, well Beth and I just started early."

Rayna dissolved into laughter as Josef looked nonplussed.

"He is just irked that he didn't think of that excuse," she said leaning into Josef. She smiled at him. "Don't worry my love, I did promise that I'll make it up to you. I keep my word."

"Moriah and Robert were bringing us up to speed on what has happened here since we left," Josef said giving Rayna a quick hug. "I know that things have changed since Edward's will was read."

"Moriah is now full owner of Edward's media empire," Robert said proudly.

"And Genevieve has slunk back into town, all repentant and running NOF, Inc. again. She showed up at Edward's Farewell last month. Her business has suffered but since many feel she was manipulated by Rafael, she is slowly rebuilding her business," Granny related.

"Oh I'm sure Rafael manipulated her but she is no innocent," Rayna snorted. "She is the one who set Beth and me up to be kidnapped."

"Robert paid her a visit after she resurfaced," Granny said with a warm smile for the vampire sitting next to her. "He explained in no uncertain terms that she made a big mistake hurting me and mine. He made it clear that a repeat of that mistake would be fatal." Granny's eyes glowed at the prospect.

"I'll bet that gave dear Gen a shiver," Rayna said with malice dripping in her voice.

"She's been a well behaved little vamp ever since," Robert said with a laugh.

"Did Roger Towne ever show up again?" Mick asked, settling in a big leather chair. Beth slipped onto his lap.

"No sign of him," Granny replied. "I'm sure he could be easily found but I don't see any reason to do that."

"He was probably the one who was truly manipulated by Maurico," Josef said. "He wasn't responsible for the girl's deaths."

"And what news do you have on the drugs you took?" Granny asked Josef, her tone had cooled.

"They have checked the antidotes in the journals and have learned that they work. The scent masking agent was short lived and needed no antidote. The only copies of each drug and its antidote are locked in my personal safe, in my home. I watched all other information be destroyed personally. Only one chemist worked on the job and he will not cross me," Josef said; his tone equally cool. "This is the last I will speak of it Moriah."

"You have done well," Granny agreed with a nod.

Beth laid her head on Mick's shoulder, her face hidden against his neck. She could still feel how the chemical stake robbed her of all movement. Granny noticed.

"Beth dear, I have a proposal for you," she spoke up. "As Robert said, I have control of Edward's media outlets. He had one business interest in California. Do you know the publication, Southern California View?"

Beth sat up straighter and nodded.

"Yes, I've read it. Very smart magazine. It covers many good issues," Beth replied.

"Well, when Edward died, the managing editor figured the magazine would fold and jumped ship. I do not intend to let the magazine die. There is an excellent staff in place and I would like you to take the job. Would you like that?"

Beth's face lit up. "Do you think I could? I would love to try," she said eagerly.

"I'm sure with that staff; you will do a wonderful job. We can discuss the details later," Granny said, very pleased.

"You will do a wonderful job," Mick said giving her a hug. "Thanks Granny, that is very generous."

"I am making a sound business decision," she replied firmly.

"Is Tyson coming?" Rayna asked.

"He should be here soon," Granny said with a small smile. "I do believe Savannah can be very distracting."

End chapter.

**Please let me know what you think. I love to hear your comments. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Still playing with their characters, though.**

**Thanks for the encouragement. I'm glad that there are still readers who love Moonlight on this site.**

Chapter 3

Thirty minutes earlier.

Savannah lay on her bed in the semi-darkness, light filtering in from the other room. She was pinned under Tyson's weight, her free left hand playing with his thick hair as his head rested on her right shoulder.

"You know, we really shouldn't keep Granny waiting," she murmured softly.

Tyson didn't answer but she could feel his lips move against her skin.

"You are aware that if you start that again we'll just be even later," she sighed, loving what he could do to her with just the slightest touch.

Relaxing against the pillows, she remembered the first time Tyson had taken her to bed.

It had been a week after the Maurico incident. The LA vampires had returned home and the uproar at the station had died down. Since she wasn't supposed to be anywhere near Rafael Maurico's place, she wasn't included in the final investigation. That was a relief since she didn't want to face the questions that would have come if they knew she was there. The Cleaners had done excellent work.

Savannah lay on a chaise out on her balcony, staring up at the moon. She was still trying to reconcile what she had learned with what she had always believed. Vampires. They were not supposed to be real but she had only to touch her wrist to know that they were. And the heat still rushed through her at the memory of how his bite felt.

A cool breeze blew around the corner and she pulled her robe closer around her. The night was cooler than normal but she made no move to go inside. Deep in her heart she knew Tyson touched her like no one else. He set her senses on fire and he had saved her life. It scared her slightly how deeply he got under her skin.

"Just what am I getting myself into with you, Tyson?" she murmured softly.

"Do you always talk out loud to yourself cher?" Tyson said from the fire escape.

"Tyson!" she exclaimed, sitting up straighter.

He grinned and leapt lightly from the fire escape to her balcony. He strolled over to the chaise and sat on the foot end. Savannah drew her knees up and circled her arms around her knees.

"What do you mean, do I always talk to myself?" she demanded.

"Busted," he grinned. "I was out here the night you couldn't sleep and I showed up at your door. Vampire hearing is pretty good."

"You were spying on me?"

"I was feeling guilty about our disagreement in the squad room. I didn't want you angry with me," he said sincerely.

She could see the honesty in his green eyes. And she wanted to believe him.

"Well…..I suppose I should believe my boyfriend," she giggled.

"I wasn't sure you would feel that way after seeing the light of day," Tyson said smiling.

"What are we Tyson? I've been drawn to you since that night in the morgue. When you drank from me I felt a deep connection. I don't know myself when I'm with you," she said softly.

He moved up the chaise and took her hands in his. Tyson kissed her palms and felt her quiver.

"I wish I could give you all the answers you want. I know you move me unlike any human or vampire I've ever known. I want you Savannah and I want you to know me," he said quietly. She shivered at the desire in his voice. "Are you cold cherie? What on earth are you doing out here in the first place?" he asked rubbing her hands between his.

"I was waiting for you," she admitted, dropping her eyes.

"Oh, my Savannah, you are beautiful. I cannot have you catching cold, my cher," he declared. In one smooth move he stood and scooped her up in his arms. He took her inside and gently deposited her on the couch. Savannah looked up at him and saw the burning look in his eyes.

"Tyson?" she asked and noticed where his gaze was locked. Her robe had fallen open slightly and black lace peeked out. She blushed deeply.

"I approve what you chose to wait in," he said hoarsely. "My dear detective, is that what you hide under those proper clothes all day?"

"Sometimes," she admitted with a little laugh. "I planned this Tyson. I hoped you would come to me tonight," she said huskily. "I wanted to stay awake so I went outside." Her hands went to the robe's belt but Tyson quickly stopped her.

"Not so fast cherie," he warned; his hands over hers. "Some things are better done slowly." He gathered her close as he knelt next to her. He slowly and thoroughly kissed her. She laced her fingers into his hair and responded.

"Tyson, you make me forget everything when you kiss me," she gasped. "You may not need to breathe but it is still high on my list," she added pushing back.

"Sorry," he said and hugged her close.

"You said to me the night you came here that you would wait until I wanted you as much as you wanted me. Well Tyson, I want you," she whispered.

She saw his eyes go silver. She studied his pale face without flinching.

"Show me how much you care."

"Do you know what you are asking?" he growled.

"Yes."

Tyson stood, pulling her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and sat beside her. His hands went to her robe belt.

"May I unwrap my surprise?" he asked with a wicked smile. He undid her belt without waiting for her answer. Pulling the robe apart, he revealed the lacey black undergarments hiding beneath it. "Oh sugar, I do approve," he sighed.

"I hoped you would," she said, her eyes glittering with desire. "I want you Tyson Leggett. Don't tease me."

"That's the last thing on my mind," he said leaning in to kiss her, his fingers moving to remove her final barriers.

Now Savannah felt Tyson's lips working his way along her collarbone, heading to her pulse point.

"Tyson," she protested. "They are all going to know what we've been doing."

"Are you ashamed?" he asked, lifting himself so he could look down at her. He loved how soft she looked with her dark hair fanned out on the white pillow and her eyes glowing.

"No, never. But I don't think Granny likes us ignoring her requests. And I do want to see Beth and Rayna," she breathed, reaching up to hold his face in her hands.

He leaned in and kissed her nose.

"As you wish cher. From what Granny has said, this should be a fun few days."

"Josef really did buy Edward Rossier's place?"

"Yea, Granny said he did it for Rayna," Tyson said sitting up. "He really cares about her."

"Charity says he is head over heels in love."

"She's loved him a long time," Tyson agreed. "I am glad that Josef feels the same way."

Savannah couldn't stop herself wondering how Tyson really felt about her. She pushed that thought away quickly before he sensed her concerns. She rubbed her cheek against his arm and turned her thoughts to how much she cared for him.

"Let's go say hi," she suggested.

"As you wish," he said with a smile.

They were at the house thirty minutes later. Tyson led her up the front steps and they were greeted by Juanita. She ushered them to the office where the others were waiting.

"Good night everyone. Ah, from the looks on your faces, I see we have been the subject of your conversation," he grinned.

Savannah tried to tuck herself behind him.

Beth knew what it was like to be the center of a group of vampire's attention. She took pity on Savannah and left Mick to go to the human. She hugged her.

"It's good to see you again Savannah," Beth said warmly. She could sense the happiness the human was feeling. "Sorry that this group is so obvious with their behavior. Just ignore them."

"Thanks Beth," Savannah said hugging her in return. "Scott and Shani behave the same way. I think I am getting used to it."

"Well, it does protect you from other vamps in the city," Beth laughed lightly.

"Tyson, have a seat," Granny ordered and pointed to a chair. Tyson guided Savannah to the chair and perched himself on the arm. Beth returned to Mick's lap.

Tyson looked at the others.

"You know that Genevieve is back, right?" he asked the group. They nodded. "She's tried to apologize several times. So far I'm not listening." He looked around the room again. "Where's Anthony? He did come, didn't he?"

"Oh yes. He headed to bed as soon as we got here. Late nights are getting harder for him," Rayna said fondly. "He is looking forward to Mardi Gras."

"We do know how to throw a party," Tyson nodded.

"It will be my first Mardi Gras," Beth said happily. "I am thrilled to be here for it."

"Charity is excited about see Anthony again," Savannah said with a sly look. "I can't wait to meet him from what she has told me. How long has he been with you Rayna?"

"About as long as Charity has been with Tyson. He knows me so well. I hate how lonely he is."

"She is determined to play matchmaker," Josef chuckled. "Rayna dear, you forget that if you succeed, you lose Anthony to New Orleans. Or Tyson loses Charity."

Rayna made a face at him.

"I know that. But I want him happy," she said just under her breath. Josef hugged her close.

"Well New Orleans will be happy to show you a good time. Just what are your plans for the next few nights?" Tyson asked Josef.

Josef gave the room and enigmatic smile and sat back saying nothing.

End chapter.

**I had to move Savannah and Tyson's relationship along and this was the perfect opportunity. As I have said in some review replies, Tyson is far more comfortable with whom he is than Mick was. Please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do however love New Orleans and like playing in their city.**

**Many thanks to all who have let me know how they feel about this little story. I appreciate the feedback and just generally sharing the love of Moonlight with you. I hope my work helps keep the show alive for those of us who aren't ready to say goodbye.**

Chapter 4

"Josef, don't tease," Rayna said, running her hand up his shirt front. He smiled at her indulgently and took her hand in his. He kissed it.

"All right. Tomorrow is yours. Whatever you wish to do, we do." He looked at the others. "You are all included if you like. I want Rayna to have first choice."

The rest of the group nodded or said okay.

"On Sunday evening there will be a book release party for "Cajun Moon" at the Astor Crown Plaza. Media, critics, humans and vampires will be present. Rayna's publishers are ecstatic. We will introduce this book with much fanfare." He was rewarded with a loving look in Rayna's eyes.

He continued. "Monday will be Mick and Beth's call. I am sure that jazz will be involved."

"Count on it," Mick chuckled. Josef nodded; a twinkle in his brown eyes.

"And then we have Fat Tuesday. We will tale in the night parades and then return here for a vamp party for select friends. I will make sure that any bad memories of our last trip are washed away."

"Very good Josef," Granny approved. "It is the best way to move on. A perfect way to create new memories."

"Josef, this is a lovely plan," Rayna told him.

"So you are the reason Captain Jonas assigned me to cover a media event where no crime has yet been committed. He has not gotten around to telling me who personally requested that I be part of the security detail," Savannah said, the truth now staring her in the face. "He didn't even say what media event I was requested for, but I think I know now."

"Guilty," Josef smirked.

"Are you expecting trouble?" she asked dubiously.

"No." Josef shook his head, trying to cover up his reasons. "I just felt it was the easiest way to keep Leggett happy. We didn't need you being called away to solve some sordid human murder during our holiday. You will be assigned to our party through Fat Tuesday. After all, I had an employee killed here, I demand protection." Josef grinned.

"I assured Captain Jonas that it would look good for our city to cater to men of influence," Robert said smugly.

"You too?" Savannah asked.

"I think that it was very thoughtful of Josef," Beth sighed.

Savannah shook her head in amazement. The fact that both of these powerful vampires cared that she was included in this celebration was too incredible to believe. She was touched that Josef had bothered to think about a human when planning this and wanted her there.

"Thank you for including me Josef," she said quietly.

"I just want this to go as smoothly as possible. I don't want Tyson moping," Josef said off-hand.

"I appreciate that Kostan," Tyson laughed. "Does that invitation extend to Fat Tuesday?"

"Savannah is very much included. We can make it clear in this city that she is a friend," Granny answered. "She is under our protection, as is Charity."

Tyson gave Granny a grateful look. He appreciated how his mentor accepted Savannah into their world.

"So Rayna, what would you like to do tomorrow?" Robert asked, moving the subject back to the plans.

"Royal Street, to begin with. Beth and I didn't get to explore many stores. I think some shopping is in order."

Beth grinned and nodded. Rayna paused and her expression became serious.

"I also need to go to your house Granny," she said somberly. "I need to go back there." She looked at Beth anxiously. "I'm sorry Beth, but I need to face what happened."

Beth swallowed hard and stared at the floor. Mick hugged her and kissed her temple. He understood her fear and felt uncomfortable also.

"I'm sorry Beth," Rayna repeated. "I think its best but I will not insist that you come along." She looked at Josef for support.

"I agree Beauty," he said under his breath.

"It is important for face your fears," Granny acknowledged. "I promise it is safe."

"Beth?" Rayna asked, not wanting to hurt the woman who was like a sister to her now.

Beth looked up with a weak smile.

"Yes, we need to go," she agreed. "You are right Rayna. I cannot let the bad memories win. Just don't ask me to go to Maurico's compound again."

"That is not a problem," Robert said confidently. "I purchased the property and had all the buildings on it leveled. I don't know what I will do with the property but nothing there will ever hurt you again."

"Thank you," Beth whispered, relief glowing in her blue eyes. She looked at Mick. "With you beside me I can face anything."

Savannah sat back watching what was playing out in front of her. She was also pleased that the compound had been destroyed. At work there had been plenty of speculation as to why the oil tycoon wanted the property. Since she couldn't tell them the truth she had enjoyed listening to their theories. Tyson had filled her in on the whole story and she understood what Beth and Rayna had experienced. It was a bit unsettling to realize that even beings as powerful as vampires were vulnerable to certain things. Survival wasn't any easier for them and she could lose Tyson.

Tyson felt the emotions Savannah had rolling through her and he knew the others could too. He laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. She leaned into him and relaxed.

"Rayna, your night sounds fine. Savannah has not been out to Granny's yet," he said. "And I will be with her every moment on Fat Tuesday. I do not need every male vamp in the parish drooling after her."

"Ah, getting territorial now aren't we?" Josef chuckled.

"Yes," Tyson growled. "Sorry Savannah, I don't share well."

Savannah shook her head in amusement.

"Tyson dear, I now carry a spare clip of silver rounds. Don't worry, I can defend myself."

"Don't cross her," Mick laughed.

"I have no plan to, but I should get her home. I've messed with her hours too much," Tyson said hugging her.

"I've applied for the night shift," Savannah said softly.

"You what?" Tyson exclaimed.

Savannah was surprised by his tone and a bit frightened. Maybe she had made the wrong move.

"I was just trying to adapt," she said defensively. "I'm sorry."

"She's a keeper," Josef said bluntly but it didn't ease Savannah's discomfort at Tyson's reaction. She got up and hurriedly left the room.

Beth shot Tyson a withering look and followed Savannah out. She caught her just a few feet from the office and guided her into what would have been referred to as the front parlor.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked her with an arm around Savannah's waist.

"Yes, I'm fine," Savannah sighed. "I just don't know where I stand. Tyson blows my senses into overdrive but I don't know how he really feels. We don't talk about that. I know he wants me and I want him. But is that all?"

Beth hugged her. She knew exactly what Savannah was feeling.

"Men have trouble with that whether they are vampires or not. I can tell you he cares. I think he is not sure how to deal with a human this way. Mick was the same way only worse. He couldn't admit to himself that he cared for a long time. Give Tyson time, trust him. Meanwhile relax and enjoy him."

"Am I setting myself up for a big fall?"

"I don't know," Beth said honestly. "I wish I knew Tyson well enough to answer you. I can only tell you to be honest with him. I'm sure he will be honest too."

Rayna stepped into the room and smiled.

"May I join you?" she asked brightly. "I caught some of that and I think I can help."

"Please," Savannah said wearily.

"Savannah," Rayna said coming over to the human. They were the same height and met eye to eye. Beth took a step back. Rayna grasped her by the shoulders. "Tyson is a vampire who is very comfortable in his own skin. He has no qualms with working with humans or feeding from humans. But he is not used to being emotionally involved with a human. Even Charity only has a friendship type love from him."

"Love," Savannah whispered, looking at the floor. It broke he heart to admit this, but there is was. "Can a vampire truly love a human?"

"Yes," Beth said firmly. She laid one hand over one of Rayna's. "Mick loved me when I was human. I'm the one who pushed him to turn me after four years. He would have loved me until I died a mortal's death if I hadn't insisted."

"No offense but I'm not sure I want to be turned," Savannah said cautiously.

"Oh dear girl," Rayna chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "Please don't worry, Beth's right. It is too early to worry about turning but you do need to talk to Tyson."

Savannah looked relieved.

"This is all happening too fast," Savannah said in agitation.

"How do you feel about him?" Beth asked curiously.

"I can't imagine my life without him right now," she answered honestly. "I love him."

"We all know that feeling girl," Rayna said with a warm smile. "That doesn't change when you become a vampire. Love confuses everyone."

"Thank you," Savannah said gratefully.

There came a discreet cough from the hallway and Tyson looked in the room.

"Savannah sugar, are you ready to go?" he asked. He was greeted with frowns from Beth and Rayna.

"Yes, I believe I am," she replied. "Thanks Beth and Rayna. I feel better. I look forward to tomorrow night."

"Good night Savannah," the two women answered. She walked out with Tyson.

"Sugar, what is bothering you?" he asked as they drove away.

"You heard didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Vampire hearing again."

"Where are we going Tyson? I'll admit I'm scared."

"Because I'm a vampire?"

"No because I don't trust myself."

"I won't hurt you," Tyson said seriously. "I swear I won't."

"I trust you. Let's just take it slow."

"I'm not sure that slow is our speed sugar," Tyson laughed. "But let's enjoy the next few days and discuss this later, okay?"

"Yes."

End chapter.

**Well now we have the plans for the next few days. I hope you will stay with me. As always, please review, it gets me through to the next chapter. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. There, I said it but I feel like I own it now. Don't make money from it though.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You readers are really great.**

Chapter 5

Josef awoke late Saturday afternoon in the extra large freezer. Rayna was curled at his side, her head on his shoulder. He smiled, knowing how she hated to sleep on her back. With frost on her hair and eyelashes she looked like a crystal, pale fairy. He never tired of watching her sleep.

Slowly he tried not to disturb her as he moved to get up but her eyes flew open immediately.

"Trying to escape me?" she asked with a sleepy smile.

"Me? Never," Josef answered. "I just felt I needed to get some nourishment, you wore me out last night."

"I seem to remember you initiating the third time," Rayna grinned impishly. She ran her hand across his chest, liking how he quivered at her touch.

"So I did," Josef chuckled. "It's time to start your night. You don't want those shops to close before you get there."

Rayna's grey eyes glittered in delight.

"You're right. Let's eat after we shower," she suggested with wicked wink. She pushed open the freezer lid.

"Now you are talking," Josef said following her.

When they came downstairs they discovered that Beth and Mick were all ready up. Beth was settling a young man more comfortably on the sofa in the parlor. Two marks were on his neck and a smile was on his face. What made Josef pause was Mick with a petite brunette on his lap, her wrist at his mouth. Josef could hear a happy little moan escape the girl. Mick finished his feeding and looked up at Josef with silvered eyes.

"Edward had good taste," he said.

"Okay….." Josef said slowly drawing out the word. He watched Mick stand and carry the girl to the sofa, setting her next to the young man. There was a remarkable resemblance between the two.

"Siblings," Beth explained. "Very nice college students." She took Mick's hand in hers. "We're going to explore the house. Anthony is in the office on the computer. He's also been on the phone with Charity," she added with a giggle. They quickly left the room.

Josef looked at Rayna with a puzzled look.

"That was our "bagged blood" Mick, drinking from a freshie, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes it was," Rayna smiled. "He's loosened up quite a bit since he turned Beth. You were right about her bringing him into the fold."

"Well it's about time," Josef chuckled. "I've never enjoyed watching him brood. If I had known how good the blonde was going to be for him, I would have pushed the relationship from the beginning."

"He'll be fine, Beth has helped heal him," Rayna observed.

Josef pulled her into a quick kiss.

"Let's feed and then get this party started," he urged.

They gathered at Tyson's place. Granny and Robert had begged off of the shopping trip to the Quarter and decided to wait out at Granny's. Charity, Savannah and Tyson were ready to walk down into the heart of the French Quarter. The mix of human and vampire headed toward Canal Street and the crowds that were celebrating the coming of Lent.

Royal Street was teaming with bodies all searching for a good time. With Rayna leading the way they wove through the throng, checking out several shops. After an hour and a half of exploring the antique stores and others, the men decided to leave the ladies to the shopping and they settled in one of the many small clubs for a drink and music.

The four women happily worked their way through the unique stores and selected a few treasures to take with them. Then they rejoined the men to have a drink and watch the revelers in the streets.

"Small packages can prove to be very expensive," Josef observed when he saw the small bags.

"It's not your money being spent Josef dear," Rayna laughed.

"No but he starts to itch just being around money going out but not coming in," Mick teased.

"I think it is time to be heading out to Moriah's," Josef said quietly, changing the subject. "We should not keep her waiting any longer."

Rayna nodded and looked at the others. Only Tyson had listened to Josef's suggestion. His expression was serious as he nodded.

"You are right, I can't delay it further," Rayna agreed.

"Let's move this party to Moriah's," Josef spoke up to the rest of the table. There was a general murmur of agreement although Beth looked unsure and very subdued.

Josef's limousine was waiting for them at Tyson's place and they travelled to Granny's in style. The big car glided through the night and coasted to a stop outside Granny's home. The windows glowed warmly in welcome and low level lights outlined the path to the front door and along the house's foundation.

Charity got out first with Anthony right behind. She was telling him about the old book she had found in a shop that she suspected was a first edition. They were met at the door by Granny and after hugs and kisses they went inside. Granny remained in the doorway, waiting for the others.

Tyson held out his hand and assisted Savannah out of the limousine. Savannah was eager to make her first visit to Granny's home. After her initial meeting with Tyson's mentor, the detective learned that the vampiress was powerful but kind. Their shared fondness of Tyson made it easy to build a friendship. It had been easier to be with Tyson this evening as they stayed with the group and Savannah had become relaxed in his company. Granny sent them inside after hugging them both.

Inside the vehicle Josef turned to Rayna, taking her hands in his. He studied her mood.

"Beauty, you do not have to get out of this car if you do not wish to," he said gently. "Moriah will understand if it is too soon."

She shook her head.

"I have to go out there Josef," she insisted. "My mistake led to what happened here and I have to face that."

Josef glanced at Mick and Beth and from the look in Mick's eyes he realized for the first time that it wasn't just Beth and Rayna who were uncomfortable being here. Josef had forgotten how strongly Mick had experienced Beth's pain and fear that night. Because of his emotional ties to Rayna, Josef had picked up some of her anguish when she had been staked by Rafael's men, but as Beth's sire and lover, Mick had been assaulted by everything his fledgling had suffered to a higher degree.

"Mick, Beth, you have to make your own choice. Come on Beauty, I'm right beside you."

He stepped out of the car and held out a hand to Rayna. He drew her out into the night air and the breeze gently played with Rayna's pale hair. She inhaled slightly but only the scents from the bayou and the night came to her. The air was clear and the yard felt as if it had been cleansed. Several new crystals danced in the breeze, sending dancing lights over the grass.

"I've removed the stain from this ground." Granny's voice carried across the yard to them. "No memories are left except what you bring with you. Let them go child, they only hurt you." She held out her hands to Rayna.

Rayna let go of Josef and hurried to Granny. The ancient vampire pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"You will be fine. You are strong, don't dwell on the negative. Forgive yourself."

"You are right," Rayna said with a nod. "I shouldn't hang on to the memory of my mistake."

"I like the sound of that," Josef said from behind her. "You've hung onto the guilt from that night so long it has clouded your mind. Both Beth and you came out of it with no permanent damage. It is time to forget about it and move on." He smiled at Moriah. "Beth and Mick will be along shortly."

Granny motioned the two inside and remained just outside the door, waiting for the last of the group.

Inside the limo, Mick looked at Beth who was staring down at her hands. Her agitation vibrated in the air between them. Mick clamped down on any of the concern he felt and touched Beth's shoulder.

"Am I a coward Mick?" she asked softly.

"No. You experienced a great deal of trauma for a newly turned vampire the last time you were here. You handled yourself well through all that. Right now it is only remembering that trauma that is holding us back. Let's let it go and move on." He liked the spark he saw appear in her eyes.

"You are the right. It's over and it doesn't pay to hang on to the bad," she agreed. "Come on, I want to see the inside of Granny's place."

"That's the Beth I know and love," Mick approved and followed her out of the car.

"With you beside me I can handle anything," Beth said with confidence and rose on tiptoes to kiss him. She knew that she could push the events that happened here away. Mick held her close.

"Come on children," Granny called out. "You will have plenty of time to do that later."

They broke apart laughing and hurried over to her.

"We've wasted enough time on bad memories. Let me get you something to drink," Granny said fondly.

After everyone was settled and given their preference in refreshment, Granny relaxed in her favorite chair. Next to her was a table with her cards spread out.

"And what do the cards say about my party tomorrow?" Josef asked with a smile.

Granny glanced at the cards and frowned slightly. Rayna didn't like her expression.

"You didn't see something bad did you?" she asked in concern.

"No, nothing bad with the party. Your event will be successful. There is an influence coming from outside that has me puzzled," Granny said in irritation.

"What type of influence?" Tyson inquired, his interest piqued.

"It's cryptic. The cards give a warning that the past will return to settle an old question. Beyond that I cannot read anymore," she said frustrated. "I have reread them several times but they refused to become any clearer."

"Who's past?" Beth asked.

"Also unclear. I don't read any danger in this. The cards say the party will be a huge success. This is more of a personal nature."

"Well, we know it can't be Rafael returning so it can't be that bad, can it?" Rayna smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I will not allow anything to ruin your night," Josef told her.

"I hope the book lives up to its launch," she said worriedly.

"It's your best work Ray," Anthony said. "You've made this city come alive in print. It is a wonderful story."

"My cheerleader," Rayna said fondly.

"He happens to be right," Robert said. "You gave us an interesting look back on those times. The vampire community will find it a fascinating memory trip even thought you don't mention us."

End chapter.

**I ask for your reviews. Please give me your opinion. Thank you so much. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But in my heart I do.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. You are very kind and I do appreciate hearing your opinions. Thank you.**

Chapter 6

"I think she did a wonderful job of using what happened and still protecting our secret. It is a wonderful book," Granny said. Rayna had sent an advanced copy to her and Robert. "I wish I had had you around when I arrived here and chose my new name. I would have loved being Queenie Noir. You did me proud."

"I can't imagine you being anyone but Granny," Rayna said fondly.

"How often do you change names?" Savannah asked curiously. "Who have you been?" she added to Tyson.

"I have had three different names," Tyson admitted. "I stretched the use of my human name by living in Baton Rouge for awhile after I was turned." He didn't mention he stayed away until his father passed and he didn't have to deal with him.

"Who are you really Tyson Leggett?" Savannah asked softly, looking at him intently. She didn't care that everyone else was listening. She realized it was impossible to keep secrets from vampires.

"I was born Alexandre Lamarche, but that man has passed," Tyson said seriously. "We change identities when people start paying too close of attention to us."

Granny watched Tyson sympathetically. She knew his whole life story from human to vampire and it broke her heart how his father had treated him after his mother died. There was an awkward pause.

"I'm having Rayna pick my name when the time comes to change," Beth spoke up. "She has such a wonderful imagination." She grinned at Mick. "How long do you think you can hang onto St John, Mick?"

"I figured you would be helping me with that," Mick said with a small quirk of his lips. "It is our forever after all."

"See why I love him," Beth sighed.

"I usually have stuck with Rayna but I've been through many last names," Rayna laughed.

"I've lost count over 400 years," Josef added. "It was so much easier back in the early days, record keeping was poor. As long as the money transfers, I'm good."

The others laughed.

"How do you remember who you are?" Savannah couldn't help asking.

"Usually we pick names that have some meaning to us. I personally like to create a whole history, it makes it easier to remember," Robert spoke up.

"Hey Savannah, they won't tell you this but it helps when they bring a human along," Charity said, understanding her discomfort. She grinned at Tyson and winked. "Who do you think changed all his personal papers this last time?"

"Ray too," Anthony laughed from beside her. "We humans do make things easier for them."

"I will have you know that I don't need human help to make my transitions easier," Josef announced proudly.

"No, you can afford to keep vamps on staff to do all that. Some of us like to keep a low profile," Granny teased. She had wealth but unlike Josef, she chose to live a quieter existence. Her home was roomy and comfortable, but not showy.

Listening to the teasing and easy talk of changing identities had Savannah wondering if she was in over her head. Charity and Anthony seemed to take everything in stride but she was still trying to deal with her feelings for Tyson. She knew he had heard her admit to Beth and Rayna that she loved him but she still had no idea how he really felt. As she watched Beth and Mick, where they sat together on the loveseat, she knew she wanted that kind of closeness and love. She wasn't sure she wanted to be a vampire but she wanted to have Tyson love her the way Mick loved Beth.

Tyson could read Savannah's pensive mood but didn't want to call attention to it with the others around. He felt guilty after overhearing her talk with Beth and Rayna. Granny had given him a warning about playing with Savannah's feelings and he wasn't sure how to handle this situation. He promised himself that after Mardi Gras, he would have a long talk with Savannah. He reached out and rubbed his hand lightly along her neck and shoulder. He felt her relax at his touch and that sent a strange rush through him.

Charity tried to stifle a yawn and leaned against Anthony comfortably.

"It's getting late for us lowly humans," Anthony said with a laugh. "I think Charity needs to head home and I could use some sleep too. Tomorrow is going to be a late night. We want to be at our best for the party."

"That's a good idea," Granny agreed. "Tomorrow will be a big day. We all could use some time to rest and be ready to deal with all those humans and cameras. It is so wonderful to have you all back with us."

"Oh Granny, I for one am so glad to be back," Rayna said going over to hug her. "Josef is so good to me," she whispered in her ear. Granny nodded.

They said their farewells and headed home for the rest of the night.

The sun was low in the western sky as those in the grand house awoke. Knowing that the evening events began at seven, Josef awoke early. This time he was able to escape the freezer without awakening Rayna.

After feeding, he returned to their suite and heard the shower running and Rayna singing. He went to the master bath's door and leaned against the door jamb listening to her clear voice singing a song from colonial New England. He watched her figure moving in the water spray and tried to remember if she had ever made a living as a singer.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come wash my back?" she called out.

"I was just enjoying the view and the song," Josef said slipping out of his pants. "I never turn down an invitation so graciously given."

Rayna's giggles echoed off the walls as Josef joined her in the large shower.

In the guest suite, Beth stirred in Mick's arms as she awoke. She was sprawled across his chest, his arms holding her secure. Raising her head, she gazed lovingly at his peaceful face. As she did daily, Beth thanked the powers that be for bringing Mick into her life. She slowly moved in his embrace to kiss him. Arms tightened around her as his lips responded.

"You are nice to wake up to," Mick murmured against her mouth.

"You're not bad either," Beth answered. "I'm really rather fond of freezers now, especially sharing one with you."

"You just like using me as a mattress," Mick chuckled. "And I would love to stay here all night but I know Josef will come looking if we don't get ready. It is Rayna's big night."

"Are you choosing my dress?" Beth asked with a small smile. She stretched against him, not moving off him.

"Beth," Mick groaned. "You don't play fair. Yes, I know exactly what I want you to wear."

"What?"

"Get up you minx and you'll find out," Mick said kissing her and then getting up with her still clinging to him. Beth laughed and cooperated with him.

They met downstairs an hour later, having fed and dressed. Both Mick and Josef were in tuxes, choosing to wear long ties instead the traditional bowtie. Rayna wore an ice blue strapless gown, her beloved diamond dangles was the only jewelry she wore. Her hair was loose, brushing her shoulders.

Mick had chosen the midnight blue dress Beth had worn to the birthday party when she had been turned. She had drawn her hair up and back so it tumbled down her back. She wore the gold guardian angel disc necklace that Mick had given her on that Valentine's Day so many years ago.

"Our ladies outshine us," Josef told Mick approvingly.

"That is the general idea," Mick answered.

"Well Rayna is underdressed," Josef commented bringing a box from his coat pocket. He handed it to Rayna.

"What did you do?" Rayna asked in delight. She opened the long thin box to reveal a diamond bracelet set in white gold. "Oh Josef, it's beautiful."

"Just a little gift to commemorate this special night. I like the way your eyes sparkle when you opened the box," Josef said as he secured the bracelet on her wrist. Rayna kissed him quickly and stared at the glitter on her wrist.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Anthony joined them and looking up Rayna let out o very unladylike wolf whistle.

"Hot stuff," Beth grinned. "Someone is going to impress a certain lady."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Ray bask in the limelight, not try and impress Charity," Anthony protested.

"Well let's get the party started," Josef said and motioned to the door.

When they arrived at the hotel, everything Josef had ordered was ready. Copies of the books were stacked on the table for signing and given the number of parties throughout the city, there was generous media coverage. Granny and Robert arrived looking splendid, Robert in all black and Granny in deep emerald green. They assisted Rayna and Josef in greeting the arrivals. Scott Barlow had gotten the night off from the morgue and brought an off duty Shani with him. They were a striking couple and Shani glowed in a fiery orange dress that was so different from her usual black leather.

Moments later Tyson entered, Savannah by his side. He wore his black dress suit with dark green shirt and black tie with the same ease he wore his everyday clothes. But it was Savannah that drew the looks. The shimmering black halter dress accented her figure and flowed around her as she walked. Her thick dark hair hung loose as Tyson liked it and gold dangled from her ears. After greeting Josef and Rayna and Granny and Robert, they joined the younger vampires.

"Det. Lowe, you sure do clean up nice," Scott whistled. "You definitely do not project this image when you are on the job."

"But I am on the job," Savannah smiled. "I even have my gun."

"And she is not showing you where," Tyson put in quickly.

They got refreshments and listened to the speeches. The author was in demand for photos, autographs and shaking hands. She effortlessly handled questions about her writing with Anthony assisting her in fielding the questions. Later he went with Charity to the balcony to watch the parades. Charity did indeed appreciate how Anthony looked and he approved of how she shone in deep purple.

Well into the party the younger vamps and Savannah were watching the crowd and enjoying some champagne while Josef and Rayna greeted some late arrivals. Granny and Robert had gone to mingle with some old friends.

A tall, slender man with dark reddish hair stepped up to speak to Rayna and Josef. From behind they could see both of them stiffen as he spoke to them. Neither Mick nor Beth recognized the man and his guest was hidden from their view.

"Who's that?" Beth asked.

"I believe he is Dimitri Denisov, a literature professor at Tulane," Tyson replied. "He's new this term and of course he's a vampire."

Dimitri smiled at something Rayna said and moved to one side. His companion came into view, her hand resting on Josef's forearm. A deep, angry growl rumbled in Mick's chest. Beth looked from Dimitri to the woman and her growl joined Mick's.

"What?" Tyson asked going on alert. He couldn't see what type of threat the striking dark brunette in the flame red dress could present. It was obvious she made both Josef and Rayna uncomfortable also.

"Who is she?" Savannah asked.

"My ex. Coraline," Mick said unhappily.

End chapter.

**Okay, did you figure this was coming? I said there would be a twist to our fun and games. Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you. Press and review, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do however feel the need to play with their characters even this long after they cancelled it.**

**Again I thank you for the support you have given me. I do so love hearing from you. Thank you.**

Chapter 7

"Ex?" Savannah asked softly.

"Mick's ex-wife. She's the one who turned him," Beth explained. She laid one hand on Mick's arm.

"She has some nerve showing up here," Mick said harshly. "She knows how Rayna feels about her. In the presence of all these humans and cameras we can't make a scene."

"Then we don't make one," Beth said calmly. "We don't give her what she wants if a scene is what she is after."

"That is your sire?" Tyson said in surprise. He had heard the basics of Mick's turning but he was having trouble seeing this lovely woman as the manipulator Mick had described.

Savannah looked at Tyson sharply but could see he wasn't admiring her.

"That's her," Mick confirmed. "I was young and foolish and she never told me what she was."

"She never told you before she turned you?" Scott said with disbelief. "That is just wrong."

"She gave me a gift on our wedding night," Mick said with a tinge of bitterness. Beth took his right hand in both of hers and kissed it before pressing it to her heart. The anger in his eyes cooled and he looked at her tenderly. "She did bring Beth into my life so I should release some of my anger." He looked up from Beth's face to see Coraline staring at him.

"I'm not afraid of her," Beth said, surprised that she really meant that. "She can't have you."

Mick withdrew his hand from Beth's and circled her waist, drawing her close to his side. Placing a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead he looked back at Coraline. His ex nodded slightly, a small smile on her lips.

"You don't have to worry about that," Mick said. "I don't want her."

"I don't think we can avoid her," Beth said watching her lean up and whisper to Dimitri. Coraline nodded in the group's direction.

"Please remember there are cameras here," Tyson warned. "I don't think Josef wants a vamp fight at Rayna's party. And I guess we now know what past influence Granny's cards were talking about."

"We will not ruin Rayna's party," Mick said firmly and started to guide Beth toward a sheltered seating area. He knew Coraline would follow.

"Mick," she called out just as Mick and Berth reached the corner of the room. They turned to face her, Mick's arm still firmly around Beth's waist. Coraline kept her grip on Dimitri's hand as she smiled at the two. "Are you trying to avoid me?" she asked.

"Why no Coraline. We're just taking this out of human hearing," Beth said, plastering a pleasant smile on her face.

"Well, well, doesn't our Beth make a lovely vampire?" Coraline cooed. "Dimitri, let me introduce you to Beth Turner and her sire Mick St. John. Mick is my ex, you know. Mick, Beth this is Dimitri, a very old friend."

There was a flash of surprise in Dimitri's dark blue eyes and a clench of the jaw at the term 'friend'. But then he smiled as he shook Mick's hand and inclined his head graciously to Beth.

"I must say Mick, when Philippe told me you turned Beth I was shocked. I never believed you would do it. You seemed so opposed to the idea when Father wished to turn her," Coraline continued.

Mick drew Beth closer to his side.

"Darius wouldn't have given her a choice. It appears that you don't know me as well as you thought. Beth made the decision to be turned," Mick said in a low voice.

Coraline smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Well I figured she would ask eventually. Philippe is quite proud of his "petite Beth". Even Cynthia is fond of her," Coraline said piqued. "They talk about you often."

"I do hope that doesn't bore you," Beth said sweetly. She was surprised that the little thrill of fear that used to be present around Coraline had vanished. She knew the woman was older and stronger but she no longer frightened Beth.

"No, never bored," Coraline told her. "But my brother is so easily amused. He finds the most unusual things interesting."

Beth fought back the snarl in her throat and tried to remember what Philippe and Cynthia had told her of Coraline's early days. Her brothers, Lance in particular, had not been kind. Even Josef had abandoned her for another woman, and now here Beth stood before her with the one man Coraline could not forget.

"We are family Coraline, let's not quarrel," Beth said trying to smile sincerely.

"I'm not sure family is the correct term," Coraline said stiffly.

"Well technically you are my distant aunt. But you wanted me to call you "Mommy" at one time," Beth reminded her just above a whisper.

This time it was Coraline who was biting back a snarl. Dimitri looked uncomfortable and Mick tried to hold back the smile that wanted to break free. His Beth could hold her own with the verbal sparring.

"Cora my sweet, perhaps we should mingle. I see some of my colleagues have arrived. Let us not make a scene amongst these humans," Dimitri urged quietly. He tugged lightly on the hand she still held.

"That is a good idea," Mick agreed. "Coraline, this is not the place to have this discussion."

She looked at him, her eyes drinking in every inch of him.

"All right Mick, when would be a good time? There are things I must say to both you and Beth. How long are you going to be in New Orleans?"

"Through Tuesday. Beyond that it's Josef's call. This is his party," Mick replied. "And he is also throwing a party at his new home on Fat Tuesday, why don't you and Dimitri come? I will clear it with him."

Beth looked surprised but didn't say anything. Coraline smiled a genuine smile, her eyes lighting up.

"We would like that," Dimitri answered. "Come Coraline." He tugged again and with a nod to Mick and Beth, she followed him.

Mick brought his other arm around Beth and looked down into her confused face.

"I hope you don't mind but I think Josef's is a safer place for whatever she wants to talk about. If she is hoping that I'll go back to her, I don't want her reaction to be exploding here before cameras," he explained.

Beth nodded and smiled.

"I understand. I shouldn't have goaded her but I didn't like how she talked about Philippe," Beth said wrinkling her nose.

"My tiger," Mick laughed softly. He kissed her lightly.

Rayna and Josef joined them.

"I couldn't believe she showed up here," Rayna sputtered. "Oh Beth, we can see about having her removed from here."

"No," Beth said. "No, let her stay. She won't do anything to ruin tonight."

"Well we certainly know what Granny's cards were talking about, don't we?" Josef observed. "Coraline is definitely an influence from the past."

"I've invited her and Dimitri to Tuesday's party," Mick said.

"You what!" Josef exclaimed.

"We need to talk and it was the only way I could be sure she wouldn't cause a scene in front of humans. You know Coraline; we can't just ask her to go away. So let's just get it over with where we can control the situation," Mick explained.

"I see your point," Josef conceded. "I'm not sure this Dimitri can control her."

"If she causes a problem there I will personally throw her out," Rayna growled.

"Well that will certainly be entertaining," Josef laughed.

Tyson and Savannah strolled over with Scott and Shani not far behind.

"Good, no bloodshed. Not a fang in sight," Tyson quipped. "That's a relief since Savannah is packing silver ammo tonight."

"Tyson!" Savannah blushed deeply. "I have no intention of shooting anyone."

"Well if she had caused trouble, you aren't the only one carrying silver," Shani said giving Savannah a one-armed hug. "I also have a flame thrower in my car trunk."

"Shani, no," Savannah said in disbelief.

"Oh but she does. Standard Cleaner issue," Scott confirmed. "Not that she would use it in here."

"I should hope not," Savannah grinned in relief.

"What can we expect from the lovely Coraline?" Shani asked.

"I don't know," Mick said quietly. "I don't think she is planning anything violent. This is more of a personal nature."

"She wants Mick back. She thought she could outlast me because she believed Mick would never turn me. But now she has to readjust," Beth said. "If she wants a fight, I'll give her one."

"Hey," Mick cautioned. "She's older than both of us, we need to be careful."

Beth gazed up at him.

"As long as your heart is with me, I can handle anything she can dish out," she said seriously.

"You know it is," Mick promised.

Watching them, Savannah saw her ideal of love had a few bumps in the road. She looked up at Tyson.

"Do you have any ex-wives I need to know about?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, never married," Tyson said solemnly.

"And with the way you look, I'm supposed to believe you," she snorted.

"Hey, I'm not a monk sugar, I just never married."

"Too slippery," Scott laughed.

There was a little flurry of activity at the room's entrance and Shani, Savannah and Tyson looked up.

"Now who is that fine example of a man?" Shani said looking toward the dark haired man heading towards them. He was dressed in a black tux with a snowy white shirt that he looked like he was born to wear. He had arresting dark eyes that were focused on the group.

Beth followed their gaze and let out a squeal of delight as she recognized him. She left the group and hurried to the newcomer. He spread his arms and engulfed her in his embrace.

Tyson looked cautiously at Mick and was surprised that Mick was watching the whole thing with a smile on his face.

"Who is he?" Savannah asked.

"That is the one vamp besides Josef, that Mick won't get territorial with," Rayna said. "He is Philippe Duvall and he is Beth's, I forget how many greats, grandfather."

"Her what?" Savannah said looking at the definitely young looking vampire.

"Oh it gets better," Rayna chuckled. "He's also Coraline's brother and Mick's ex-brother in law."

Savannah looked at the group, sure they were teasing her. Only no one was laughing and the vampire world just became even more complicated.

"I'm right in the middle of a vampire soap opera," she sighed.

End chapter.

**So another old friend has shown up. I think Savannah is right; this has all the makings of a soap opera. I hope you like this. Please review, I'm waiting to hear from you. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I am looking forward to reruns on Scifi network starting Jan. 23.**

**Thank you for the wonderful response to the last chapter. I am so pleased to share with you.**

Chapter 8

"It's okay Savannah," Mick said sympathetically. "It is rather complicated. Four years ago we learned that Philippe had a daughter before he became a vampire and Beth is his descendant. She has the same rare blood type as Coraline."

"So Beth was able to meet her ancestor," Savannah said in awe. "That is amazing." She watched Philippe and Beth approach with their arms around each other's waists. Philippe greeted Josef, Mick and Rayna and was then introduced to the others. She was charmed as he kissed the back of her hand with old world charm.

"So old friend, what brings you to New Orleans? And where is the lovely Cynthia?" Josef inquired.

"Cyn is doing last minute work on a new fragrance she is preparing to release. But yesterday she received a call from Coraline and my sister announced her plans to attend this party. Cynthia was concerned by Coraline's tone of voice, so I decided to see for myself what she was up to," Philippe explained.

"She's actually been pretty well behaved so far," Mick answered.

"Where is she?" Philippe asked, glancing around the crowded room.

"She's over there with Dimitri's colleagues from Tulane," Rayna said nodding to a group over near the bar. "She did not make a scene; I'll give her that,"

"I don't believe she's out to harm anyone," Philippe protested. "She has stayed away since Darius' death, but I don't think she has ever come to terms with everything that happened. Coraline is very good at denial as you know."

"Darius declared our marriage over; does she think that his death negated that declaration?" Mick asked.

"I don't know, she won't open up to me about that. She questions whose side I am on," Philippe answered with a touch of sadness. "Something must have made her decide to seek you two out and settle things. I wish she had not picked this time to do it."

Beth had gone to Mick's side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him.

"We invited her to Tuesday's party," Mick told Philippe. "We are ready to settle this and move past our differences, as long as she recognizes that I love Beth."

Philippe nodded and Beth felt some pity for her grandpere, he was caught in the middle of a difficult situation.

"Will you be able to stay until Tuesday? We would love to have you at the party," Beth invited.

"I have plenty of room at the house," Josef added. "Come stay with us."

"Thank you Josef. I would like that. This is my first visit to New Orleans, it appears very festive."

"You picked the right time to visit. This is the biggest party of the year," Tyson said.

Philippe smiled and found his attention centering on the human in their midst. She was lovely and he could see two faint marks on her wrist. Tyson caught the look and wrapped one arm around Savannah's waist, his hand resting possessively on her hip. His eyes met the French vamp's gaze squarely. Philippe's lips twitched in amusement. The younger vampire had made it clear this woman was no mere freshie, she was more to him.

"Well Philippe, I do believe you know Tyson's mentor. She is one of New Orleans' elders," Josef commented, looking over Philippe's shoulder as Granny approached. Philippe looked around, following Josef's gaze. His face lit up in recognition.

"Moriah!" he exclaimed happily.

"Philippe you handsome devil," Granny laughed. "I have missed you."

They hugged and kissed in greeting.

"I feared you had died. You disappeared from Europe with no word," Philippe whispered.

"No, I had the urge to see the New World. Didn't Josef tell you I was here?" she asked.

"No, but I have been out of touch for awhile. Family business has kept me from speaking to Josef or even Beth for that matter."

"Josef says you are back with that pretty blonde, Cynthia," Granny teased.

"Yes, she was my first turn and we are back together. But this is a wonderful surprise to find you again," Philippe said warmly.

Robert came over to the couple. Granny took Robert's hand and pulled him close.

"Philippe this is Robert DeClare, my dear man. Robert, this is Philippe Duvall, a very old friend I have told you about."

The two shook hands. Robert had heard all about Darius and the French bloodline. After Coraline's appearance earlier this evening he was relieved to see her brother arrive.

"I understand my sister is here," Philippe commented.

"Yes, she is with a Russian vampire who is lecturing at one of the universities," Granny confirmed. "I have not spoken to her yet, not with the media around. Perhaps it would be good to do that together. I will not tolerate her stirring up trouble in my city, Philippe," she finished sternly.

"I understand but please do not judge her too quickly Moriah. I do not know what has brought her here; she may have a good reason."

"Moriah, Mick has invited Coraline and Dimitri to Tuesday's party," Josef came over and informed her. "We think it is the safest place to deal with her."

"A good plan," Granny agreed. She nodded her approval to Mick, and then linked her arm through Robert's. "Why don't we speak to Coraline right now? Come Robert, you can referee if I lose my patience. Coraline was always headstrong."

"It sounds delightful," Robert chuckled.

The three of them headed over to Coraline.

"Well suddenly Fat Tuesday is looking a lot more exciting," Scott said with a grin. "It's probably a good thing you LA vamps don't visit often, I'm not sure our city could handle you on a full time basis."

"Scott," Shani groaned.

"What? I used to think Tyson was the only vamp who attracted trouble."

"Maurico was a New Orleans problem, we just got dragged into it." Mick was quick to remind him.

"Let's check the parade," Shani whispered in Scott's ear and the two left.

"He doesn't appreciate the life we bring to this city?" Josef asked trying to look innocent.

"As long as you bring lovely companions such as Rayna and Beth, we will never complain," Tyson replied with a wicked grin.

Savannah looked at Beth and Rayna with a gleam in her eyes.

"Do I need to worry about you two? How monogamous are vampires?" she laughed.

"This one is spoken for," Beth said wrapping both arms around Mick's waist. "He had better be a one woman vamp."

"I am, I am," Mick nodded.

"I don't share very well," Rayna said running her hand up Josef's shirt front and leaving it rest over where his heart would have been beating.

Tyson pulled Savannah tighter against him. He stared down into her eyes.

"I'm very monogamous," Tyson said just above a whisper. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She was flushed when he lifted his head.

"I don't think you will have time to worry about us," Beth giggled.

Granny, Robert and Philippe approached Coraline. She had been half listening to Dimitri's co-workers discuss university politics. Mainly she listened as she kept her attention on Mick and his group. She had watched Philippe's entrance and couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed that Cynthia had chosen to report to Philippe. Couldn't her friend have taken her side just this once? She came forward to meet them and keep the conversation away from the humans with Dimitri.

"Philippe, Cynthia said nothing about you coming to New Orleans too," she said sweetly.

"I didn't plan this trip until Cynthia told me what you were up to," Philippe said mildly.

"Just what did she say I was up to?" Coraline said curiously. She smiled at her brother. "I haven't caused any trouble. And Moriah, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." She looked at Robert. "My you have such handsome vamps here."

"This is Robert DeClare, my oldest friend in this city. Robert, this is Coraline Duvall, Philippe's sister."

"A pleasure," Robert said with a smile.

"You think I will cause trouble, don't you dear brother?" Coraline said directly.

"I find it curious that you chose Rayna's party to suddenly go to New Orleans," he said.

"I came to New Orleans at Dimitri's request," Coraline corrected. "He was invited to this party; I just came as his guest. I had no idea it was Rayna's party until I was here and Dimitri told me the details. I find it ironic." She turned her attention to Granny.

"Moriah, if I had known you were here I would have sought you out. I've only been here four days. You look wonderful."

"Thank you Coraline, you are as lovely as I remember," Granny said. "I am pleased you have no plans to cause trouble. We do not deal kindly with troublemakers."

"You've been listening to gossip about me," Coraline said with a light laugh. "I see no need for us to have any conflict. In fact Mick invited us to Josef's party on Tuesday."

Granny gave Coraline a steely look.

"I count Mick and Beth as my dear friends. I will take it personally if you cause them any hurt," Granny warned quietly.

"They are family Moriah. I'm Mick's sire and he did invite me," Coraline answered coolly.

"Not all sires are kind to their children as you well know," Granny said in a low voice.

A hurt growl escaped Coraline and Philippe quickly put an arm around Coraline, holding her close. He gave Granny a disapproving look.

"Moriah this is not the place."

"I am sorry Coraline; I forget that you were his favorite. Forgive me child, sometimes I forget myself."

Robert smiled to himself. Granny rarely forgot herself and never in a crowd like this. Mardi Gras was certainly going to be spicier this year.

Dimitri joined the trio.

"Dimitri, this is Robert DeClare and Moriah, who I now believe goes by the colorful name of Granny Fortuna," Coraline said sweetly.

"Ms Fortuna, the talk of the community is that you are our most respected elder. I am honored to meet you and Mr. DeClare," Dimitri said shaking Robert's hand and kissing Granny's.

"Thank you. What made you choose New Orleans?" Granny asked.

"I am pleased to visit the United States. I am guest lecturing at several universities around the country. I chose this city first to attend Mardi Gras," Dimitri explained with a warm smile. "I asked Coraline to join me for this experience."

Coraline gave him a grateful look. His eyes lingered on her, hoping he could help her through this uncomfortable situation. She had explained all the complications that existed with the vampires here. He planned to watch her back and hoped she would be grateful.

End chapter.

**Please review. I do enjoy hearing from you. Thank you so much for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. **

**This will be my last post before the holidays. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 9

"I understand I will be able to meet more of the community at Josef's party," Dimitri said to the two.

"Will you be staying Philippe?" Coraline asked her brother.

"I've invited him. He is my houseguest," Josef said walking up to the foursome. He handed a piece of paper to Dimitri. "This is my address and directions to my house. We will be meeting here first to watch the final parades and then head out."

"Thank you Josef," Dimitri said with pleasure. "You are very gracious."

"Yes, so kind of you to include us," Coraline said sweetly.

Josef gave her a cool appraising look.

"My kindness will continue unless you hurt Rayna. You have done enough damage in the past, it had better be finished," he warned darkly.

"I have no intention of hurting Rayna," Coraline responded.

"Keep it that way," Josef instructed and walked away.

"My Cora, you do like to stir the pot, don't you?" Dimitri said fondly. "Spending time with you is never dull."

"No, it's not," Philippe said kissing her on the cheek. "It is why we love her." He released her and went to take one of Granny's hands in both of his. "Now Moriah, show me this party your city throws. And Robert, could you tell me how a city that has taken so much of nature's destructive forces can bounce back with such wonderful spirit?" He led them away from Coraline and Dimitri.

Tyson had taken Savannah out to the balcony to see the last of the parade. The crowd below was boisterous, screaming for the bead necklaces and shiny plastic coins. Savannah leaned against the rail watching the joyful chaos. She felt Tyson's hands slide around her waist as he pulled her back against him. He nuzzled her neck, light kisses running from her ear to shoulder.

"Tyson," she sighed, leaning back in his embrace.

"Ah cher, you smell so good," Tyson breathed in her ear.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked with a small twitch of her lips.

"Not here my sweet," he laughed lightly against her hair. "But I may take you up on that later." He could feel her shiver at that comment.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a woman," she chuckled.

"I try, I do try," he rumbled and kissed her neck again.

Savannah let a happy little moan escape and settled into his arms further. It was moments like this that she could let the whole vampire mythology slide away and just feel the man he once was. A man she was falling deeply in love with.

The party ended and Josef gathered his group together. They were going to pick up Philippe's luggage and head out to the house. Granny and Robert said their goodnights and Tyson took Savannah back to his place.

"Will you stay cher?" he asked on the sidewalk.

Savannah looked up at the windows of the fourth floor and smiled at him.

"You are a hard man to resist Tyson," she laughed, repeating what she had told him when they first met. Holding out her hand she headed for the door. Tyson took her hand, liking the way a rush of heat ran through him at her laugh. This human turned him inside out and he was beginning to like it.

She preceded him into the apartment and halted in the middle of the living room. Tyson closed the door and stopped dead as she unhooked the halter and looked back at him as her fingers found the zipper at her back.

"Hey my handsome Cajun, show me why I shouldn't look at any other vampires," she purred.

In a flash Tyson had her in his arms and hurried into the bedroom. Savannah held on to him, laughing all the way to the bed. She kissed him deeply as he laid her down on the bed.

"I'll make sure you don't look at another vamp," he growled as he slid the dress off her. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down.

"Show me," she whispered.

The house was quiet when the limo arrived. Josef summoned Juanita, who happily took over settling Philippe into the guest wing. Josef and Rayna continued to their suite. Once inside Josef noted a sad look in her eyes.

"Did Coraline spoil your evening?" he asked angrily.

"My night? No Josef, Coraline can't touch me," Rayna said smiling but then her eyes darkened. "It's Beth. Coraline intends to hurt her and that angers me. I know that first year as a fledgling can be rough, but she has had to deal with a lot. Josef, I don't want my little sister hurt."

Gathering her close in his arms Josef stroked her back.

"Coraline won't hurt Beth. Mick won't allow it. He no longer cares for Coraline and the rest of us are here to see that nothing is done to harm Beth. Even having Philippe here will help. It will be fine," Josef assured her. "And Beth is stronger than you think."

Rayna looked up at him, gratitude in her eyes. Josef kissed her and then guided her to the bed. They lay on the bed as Josef covered her face, neck and finally her mouth with light kisses. Rayna reached up and ran her fingers into his short hair.

"Rayna, I still have trouble believing you are here with me," he whispered holding her face gently in his hands.

"Why Josef? Where would I go? I love you," she answered just as softly.

"Do you have any idea what you do to my life?" Josef asked seriously. "I'm happy Beauty. Don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed my 400 years, but I have never looked forward to getting out of the freezer the way I do now." He ran his thumbs over her cheekbones. "Each night I look forward to being with you, talking to you and listening to your stories. I don't tire of you my love. That is the amazing part; I still want you at my side every night."

Rayna lay still, trying to absorb his words. Her fingers slid from his hair down to the collar of his shirt. For a moment words escaped her, realizing the enormity of Josef's admission. Tears started to form in her eyes and she touched his lips with her fingers.

"Forever is a long time," she said gently. "To share it with you is a beautiful gift. I made the right choice to come to LA almost five years ago."

Josef kissed her fingers and then pulled her face closer to kiss her lips. There was no urgency in his movements, just a slow, deliberate assault on her mouth. Rayna moaned softly and then pulled away with glowing eyes and a mysterious smile on her lips.

"I know the perfect thing to mark this night as special," she said with a wink.

"What?" Josef questioned. He loved it when Rayna got creative.

"You'll see," she said enigmatically as she slipped away from him and off the bed. He rolled over to watch her as she rounded the end of the bed. "I will be right back. Would you pour us a drink?" She headed for the master bath. "Oh, and would you light some candles and lower the lights?" She paused in the doorway and smiled over her shoulder. "And Josef, do make yourself comfortable." Rayna disappeared into the bath and shut the door.

Josef sat up smiling to himself as he watched her go. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. He got up and lit candles around the room as he shed his jacket, suspenders and tie. There was a small fridge in the room and he went there and poured a bottle of AB- into two crystal glasses. He dimmed the lights and started to cross the room with both glasses in hand.

As the bathroom door opened, Josef came to a dead stop and took in the vision before him. Rayna stood in the doorway, the candlelight softly revealing her in a black, gauze gown that was almost transparent.

Josef's stomach did a flip; this was more erotic than if she had worn nothing. Her hair and skin were in pale contrast with the black diaphanous material that swirled around her as she approached him. Taking one of the glasses from him, she sipped as she walked back to the bed.

"I have always loved candlelight," she observed in a low voice. She set the glass on down and turned back to him, holding out one hand. She had removed her earrings but the bracelet still glinted on her wrist.

Josef drank half his glass and then set it on a table.

"You have always looked lovely in candlelight," he said hoarsely.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked.

He crossed to her and stood next to her just inches from touching. Rayna brought one hand up behind his head, going up on tiptoes to kiss him.

"Come to bed my love," she whispered and slipped away to the center of the king-sized bed.

With a pleased smile Josef slowly followed her onto the bed. He reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"I remember that little room in the boarding house behind the bakery. Whenever I smell bread baking, I think of you."

"I love you Josef. You are the only soul that I have ever wanted to be with," she murmured. She laced her fingers behind his head and then slid her hands down to his shirt front.

"My Beauty, how could I exist without you?" he wondered and then captured her mouth with his. His fingers sought out the thin straps of the nightgown. Rayna was quickly unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it out of his pants. Her hands slid up his chest causing him to shudder. Talk ceased as they let the physical take over.

Downstairs, Mick and Beth had gone out on the terrace just off the parlor. Moonlight danced off Beth's bare shoulders and golden hair as she leaned against the stone railing. Mick stood back a couple feet, drinking in the sight of her.

"Beth, are you okay?" he asked cautiously. He could sense unease in her stillness.

"I'm fine Mick," she murmured, not looking at him.

"It's Coraline, isn't it?" he said insistently.

She looked at him over her shoulder and he could see unshed tears in her eyes.

"When does it end?" she asked painfully.

End chapter.

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I did say this was going to be a fluff piece. My romantic streak is in full gear and I couldn't help myself. Let me know if you enjoyed it. Reviews please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I won't let go of it either.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I am touched that so many of you let me know how you feel about my story.**

Chapter 10

Mick was at her side instantly and gathered her close in his arms, his chin rested on her shoulder.

"It ends Tuesday. I swear I will make it clear that I'm done with her," he vowed as his hand stroked her hair and back. "Trust me love."

"I do. Oh Mick, I do," she said pulling back and tilting her head up to look at him. She smiled and touched his cheek. "I don't doubt your love. I always feel safe and secure with my Guardian Angel. I worry that we will not be able to convince Coraline it's over. If we have to hurt her it will only hurt Philippe as well," Beth worried. "I can't stand putting him in the middle."

Mick kissed her cheek and hugged her again.

"We will try to prevent that. Philippe knows we aren't looking to hurt Coraline. I will make her understand. Even when she brought me the cure, I could not rekindle my old feelings for her. I have forgiven her but I can't forget and I can't love her." Mick held her so he could search her face, looking for assurance that she understood how he really felt. He could not stand thinking she doubted his love. He saw Beth's love for him shining in her eyes.

"I love you Mick St. John. And I do not have any jealousy of her and I am secure with your love for me." She pressed against him, her arms slipped around his neck. The kiss began gentle and then built in intensity, until they were both shaken.

"My Beth, you rescued me," Mick growled and swept her up in his arms. At the far end of the terrace there was a large pergola that covered a seating area. There were several chairs and a double wide chaise. The vine covered pergola put the whole spot in shadowed darkness.

Mick's eyes had gone silver and when he looked into hers he saw they had changed too. With long strides he carried her to the pergola and laid her on the chaise. He quickly shed his tie and knelt beside her. Leaning over her, his mouth locked on hers as his hands were on either side of her head. Moaning in pleasure, Beth grabbed his shirt front and yanked him down on top of her. Twisting so they were on their sides, Beth started to rip at his shirt. Mick's fingers went to her zipper at the back of her dress and in one tug pulled it all the way down. They quickly helped each other remove their clothes and then nipping and growling, Beth took the upper hand. Mick let her lead, enjoying her aggression. Beth claimed him, biting into his neck and pinning him to the chaise lounge. The possessive display was a delight to Mick.

"Nope, she is not getting you back," Beth murmured against his chest later. "Definitely not."

A deep laugh shook Mick's chest. He pulled her close, molding her form to his.

"That's fine by me, I only want you," he answered.

Beth raised her head and looked around. Where they were sunk in for the first time and her eyes widened.

"Uh-Mick, we're in the open," she giggled.

"No we're not. This is secluded," he said and twisted slightly to grab a throw that lay on the chair next to them. He drew it over them and grinned.

"My tiger," he said; his voice hoarse. He ran the back of his hand along her cheekbone.

"You are mine," she growled.

Mick lowered his head and ran his lips along her shoulder and reached the hollow where it met her neck. His fangs sank in and he took a long drink of her sweet blood. Beth's whole body shuddered as he kissed the marks as they were already healing.

"And you are mine," he whispered. "Now let's go upstairs and finish this." Swiftly he rolled over and pulled on his pants. Beth wrapped the throw around her and gathered her clothes Mick collected his and they hurried to their room laughing like teenagers about to be caught by their parents.

The next evening Beth awoke before Mick. She gently extracted herself from his embrace and slipped out of the freezer. Dressing causal and comfortable she took a glass of blood, heading out to the terrace off the ballroom to watch the moon rise. That was where Philippe found her, leaning against the railing, her empty glass beside her. Beth looked from the sky to him with a soft smile.

"My petite, you look lovely standing there," he said coming over to her to stand at her side.

"Thank you Philippe. Isn't it a beautiful night?" she said, her eyes aglow in the moonlight.

"Yes my dear, beautiful."

"Tonight Mick and I get to choose the activities. I know Mick wants to hear some jazz and mingle with the crowds for a bit. Will you be coming with us?"

"No, I promised Coraline I would join her and Dimitri this evening. I want to know just what her intentions are. Perhaps I can smooth things over," he said reaching out to touch her cheek. "I am so sorry Beth that she isn't staying out of your life."

"If she wants Mick back, she can't have him," Beth said firmly. She thought back to the night before and smiled in satisfaction. She was left with no doubts about Mick's love for her. "Mick doesn't love her anymore and she has to understand that."

"I think deep down she does know," Philippe reassured her. He touched her cheek lightly and then rested his hand on her shoulder. "But Coraline has always had difficulty letting go. She does not accept defeat easily."

"I don't want to fight with her, I just wish she'd go away," Beth said, steel in her voice. "But I will fight for Mick."

Philippe chuckled.

"I believe you will."

"I hate that I have put you in the middle Philippe," Beth sighed. She took his free hand in both of hers and looked up at his handsome face. His concern for her was clearly written there. "You love Coraline, I understand that and I do not want you choosing sides."

"I am in the middle little one and there is nothing any of us can do about it," he laughed lightly and kissed her forehead. "I do not wish to see you and my sister fight."

Beth let go of his hand and hugged him.

"Poor Grandpere, we have made this so difficult for you. I'm sorry."

When Beth looked up at him, she saw a strange look quickly cross his face. "What?" she questioned softly.

"In this light you look so much like Marie-Teresa," he said referring to his wife who had died in childbirth. "I find it remarkable how you resemble her. It is difficult to have such a long memory sometimes; I was a very different man before I was turned. I know my wife would not approve of my choice. It is why I gave Claire to Marie's parents," Philippe explained with great sadness. He slipped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head. Beth gave him a quick squeeze. Philippe leaned back and tilted her head up.

"I am happy that we have gotten to know each other. When I came to LA that first time and had a chance to see you, I was shaken by your resemblance to my wife. I used my anger at her early death to close off any kind feelings I might have for you or Mick. I wanted to dislike you both for Coraline's sake. And I was wrong. It has brought me great joy to learn that you are of my bloodline; that you are from my Claire."

"Me too," she responded, her face glowing.

Mick stood in the doorway watching them. He smiled at how much Philippe had come to care for Beth. A sniff of the air announced Rayna had found him.

"Philippe is in a difficult position, he loves both Beth and Coraline," Mick observed. "I hope Coraline can understand what a strain she puts him under if she forces him to choose."

"And how about you Mick?" Rayna asked, touching his arm. "Are you sure where your feelings truly lie?"

"I don't love Coraline. I do remember the feelings I had when I married her in 1952. But too much has happened and neither she nor I are the same people we were back then," Mick said thoughtfully. He looked directly into Rayna's eyes. "I love Beth with my whole being."

Rayna tapped him lightly on the arm.

"Good answer," she approved with a catch in her voice.

Philippe and Beth looked towards them and then joined them in the doorway to the ballroom. Philippe met Mick's gaze directly.

"You are right; Coraline is not the same vampire who sired you so long ago. And you have grown beyond her. She did not handle your turning as she should have. You have been an excellent sire to Beth," Philippe told him. "I only ask that you deal with Coraline fairly."

Beth left Philippe's side and went to Mick. She circled her arm around his waist, providing a united front to the other two.

"We will, if she lets us," Beth promised. "I hope she listens to you." She looked up at Mick. "So where do we start the night?"

"Preservation Hall, where else?" Mick smiled. They all went inside to join the others.

Anthony had begged off from going to the Quarter with them. He had made plans with Charity, who was going to give him a private tour of the city. She had all ready picked him up. Rayna was delighted with that news but kept her feelings to herself.

Josef arranged for Philippe to take a car and driver to meet with Coraline and Dimitri. With a devilish smile he handed Rayna the keys to a new Lexus similar to the one that they had rented last time. She kissed him in delight and the foursome headed to Tyson's place.

Granny and Robert had experienced many Mardi Gras in their time and had informed the group that they would be at the Crimson Crescent later in the night. The four joined Tyson and Savannah and headed to Preservation Hall. Knowing that the others were here to please him, Mick suggested they head out into the street and mingle a little after a couple sets. They were on a corner watching the parade when a group of revelers with sloshing drinks accosted them. One young lady tripped into Josef and spilled her drink down his leg. He growled in anger and Savannah quickly inserted herself between the vampire and the drunken girl. Boldly she met his silvered gaze with her steady brown eyes until his returned to their human brown. Savannah smiled and patted him lightly on the chest.

"Down boy, tipsy is the name of the game here. She meant no harm," she said in a low voice.

"Sorry," Josef muttered. "She took me by surprise."

"It's okay," Rayna assured him and gave Savannah a grateful look.

"I think we've had enough street fun," Mick put in. "Let's go hear Tyson's singer."

"What! I don't think….." Tyson started to protest.

"I want to meet Alisha," Beth said eagerly. "She is performing, right? It is Mick and my night Tyson," she grinned.

"Yes, she is performing," Tyson admitted.

"Then you are overruled," Savannah said taking his hand. "Come on let's go." Tugging on his hand she headed for Jazzy Blues with the others following.

End chapter.

**Happy New Year to all of you. I couldn't have ignored Mick and Beth in this story. Coraline is going to find out that she can't just snap her fingers and Mick will come back. Please press the button and give me a review. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I miss it, which is why I still write.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone's holidays were wonderful. **

Chapter 11

Inside Jazzy Blues they were shown to a table that the establishment made available for Tyson. The foursome that was sitting there had been celebrating for some time and the promise of free drink coupons for the next night helped them out the door. Two extra chairs were found and the group sat back to enjoy the music.

Mick relaxed in his chair, letting the music flow over him. He couldn't help thinking that Alisha could easily get a recording contract if the right people heard her. Beth's fingers laced through his, she loved the look of pure joy on his face. Bringing their hands to his lips, he kissed the back of hers.

Josef had his arm draped across Rayna's shoulders and Tyson was covering one of Savannah's hands on the table. No one talked until the group on stage concluded their set.

"Now that's music," Mick observed as applause rang out.

"In your opinion," Josef smirked. "You need to learn to appreciate the classics. Beethoven, Strauss and Wagner. Now that's music."

"I happen to like this," Rayna added. "Although I really liked it when rock and roll came on the scene."

Beth looked at Mick with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"I'm learning to love it. Hearing it performed live just makes it more special," she observed.

"If it is southern, I like it," Savannah said. "Rock or country, it touches your soul."

"Here comes our songbird," Tyson noted as Alisha approached. She stopped next to Tyson, her hand on his shoulder. "Sugar, you were perfect tonight," he added looking up.

Her lovely dark face broke into a smile.

"Thank you. You brought friends I see," she said leaning down to kiss Tyson's cheek. She looked closer at Rayna. "I remember you. The writer, right? You were here about a year ago."

"Yes," Rayna nodded. "You sound wonderful."

"As the jazz fan here, I want to say that your voice is a treasure. And I have heard some of the best," Mick said sincerely.

Alisha beamed and glanced over towards the bar.

"Thank you so much. The credit goes to my new voice coach," she said and again her eyes went to the handsome black man sitting there. "Gerard is a wonderful teacher."

"I told you that you were going to meet the right man some day," Tyson said reaching up to cover her hand.

"Yes, you did," Alisha smiled. She squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, I've told him nothing about you except that you are a dear friend."

"I trust you," Tyson said and kissed her hand before releasing it.

Alisha moved away, pausing to touch Savannah's shoulder lightly.

"Take care of him, he deserves the best," she told he in a low voice. She continued on to the bar. Tyson watched her with a proud smile.

"Let me guess, you found Gerard for her," Josef smirked. "Sentimental fool."

"Actually, Granny did," Tyson said coolly. "I just helped them meet. Alisha deserves a chance to go somewhere with her music. Gerard has connections that can make things happen for her."

Savannah looked at Tyson and felt a rush of tenderness run through her. It was clear that he cared about his ladies. He wasn't some unfeeling being who beguiled others to give up their blood to him. It was clear that he treated her differently even though he did drink from her on occasion. He had explained that sex was never part of his relationships with his freshies, although he had made them feel special.

"You need to keep a clear separation between food sources and friends," Josef warned.

"Oh yes, like never setting up trust funds or helping with education payments or paying for relocation when someone needs it," Rayna said with an impish grin. "Josef never gets involved with his food."

Josef opened his mouth to protest and then closed it. Mick and Beth chuckled, knowing that Josef always repaid faithful service with generous aid. Behind his controlled and ruthless reputation was a caring benefactor when the recipient was worthy.

Tyson took Savannah's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked at him and saw a curious look in his green eyes. He appeared to be studying her. For him, he was finding it amazing how she accepted his lifestyle. He would never have believed there was a human who would be so understanding of his ladies and what he was. Tyson had always maintained a tight control on his heart; that had room for Granny and Charity only. But now there was Savannah in his life and Granny had warned him that he had better be careful with her feelings.

"This was great and I thank you for indulging me," Mick said to the others. "But this is Beth's night too and she would like to join Granny and Robert at the Crimson Crescent. Shall we move the party there?"

"I like that idea," Josef agreed. Rayna nodded.

Savannah looked around the group. She had no idea if she was welcome in a vampire club. Tyson had been slowly opening his world to her but she suspected some places were off limits.

"There is no rule against humans coming to the club. Francine assured me you are safe there. Humans are present," Tyson said as if reading her thoughts.

"You mean freshies," Savannah responded.

"Yes, freshies. And occasionally guests. I do believe that Carter Branch brings his human lady regularly," Tyson answered.

"Carter Branch, the artist? He's a vampire too?" she said in surprise.

"Yes he is. Will you come?" He tried to read the expression in her eyes. He could hear the increase in her heart rate and knew that she was indecisive. "Am I rushing you cher? Would it make you uncomfortable?"

"Uncomfortable? Me? Why Tyson, whatever makes you think I would feel that way?" Her eyes sparkled. "Haven't I proved to be very adaptable?" she added in a low voice.

"Come on Leggett, bring her along," Josef ordered. "She can handle herself." He and Rayna got to their feet. "Besides, she is on duty, assigned to protect me," he grinned.

"He's right," Savannah laughed. "I can't shirk my duty; however I'm not sure how effective I will be in a place full of vampires. Me, the lowly human." She kissed Tyson quickly and got to her feet. "Now, are we dressed properly for this club?" she asked looking at their casual clothing.

"I believe a change is in order," Beth said as she and Mick also got to their feet. "A nice cocktail dress will do."

"Josef needs a change of slacks," Rayna giggled.

"I can leave you home," Josef grumbled.

"Who has the keys?" she said smugly.

"See where my generosity gets me? Sass, nothing but sass," he sighed but he couldn't contain the smile on his lips. He took her hand and led the way out of the club.

An hour later they met outside of the Crimson Crescent. The men had put on suits and the ladies were in colorful dresses. Once inside they were greeted by Francine. Savannah found herself scanning the room quickly, trying to observe everything at once. Tyson kept one hand on her waist, trying to help calm her nerves.

"Welcome back," Francine said warmly to the four from LA. "I'm so pleased you came back. I hope you are finding this visit more pleasurable. Granny said you would be stopping by."

Josef smiled at the blonde and shook her hand.

"It is good to see you again Francine. I hope you will be attending my party tomorrow," he said.

"I wouldn't miss it. I love a vampire party, especially when it isn't a Farewell," Francine said with a twinkle in her eye. "Thank you for inviting me." She noticed the lovely brunette hugging Tyson's side. "I've heard good things about you Det. Lowe. As long as you protect our secret, I have no problem with you visiting my club." She held out her hand to Savannah. Savannah shook it and nodded.

"No one hears about the community from me," she promised.

"You are a lucky devil Tyson Leggett," Francine chuckled. "Go enjoy my club."

The group headed to a large table that Granny and Robert were seated at. They went up the few steps and settled in at the table. Savannah again found herself studying the room. A five man band was playing music from different eras off to the left; a dance floor in front of them had several couples swaying to a slow piece. The lighting was low, soft electric candles glowed on the tables that were on two levels, higher against the walls. Most of the vampires were drinking from glasses but there were a few who drank from their freshies' wrists. A small laugh escaped her.

"What's so amusing?" Tyson asked curiously as a waitress set a couple of glass decanters with red liquid on the table along with glasses. She took Savannah's drink request and left.

"Me," Savannah answered him. "I don't know what I expected but this wasn't it. Except for the few who are feeding from those girls, this could be a club in the Quarter. I have a few preconceived notions to get over," Savannah said in embarrassment.

"We really don't behave that different than humans Savannah. There are good and bad among us as you've seen. But we blend in because we are similar. All vampires were human once," Granny said with an understanding smile.

"My education is far from over," Savannah grinned.

"You have no idea," Beth chimed in. "Don't be afraid to ask questions Savannah. It's the only way to be sure you learn how to protect yourself as well. I don't envy you trying to blend your job with the secret you now know."

"It appears that your Cleaners will save me from having to cover up things too much on my own."

"We will work together," Tyson told her.

A low growl escaped Rayna and drew everyone's attention to the bar. Genevieve LaCroix was at the bar talking to a couple of women.

"Look at her, bold as brass," Rayna snarled.

"Easy Beauty. We do not need a scene," Josef said trying to calm her.

"Oh, I won't cause a scene. But if you think I'm not going to give her a piece of my mind, then you don't know me," she said with venom in her voice.

"I know you, which is what worries me." Josef looked at Granny for help. "Moriah?"

"I see no harm in Rayna speaking to Genevieve. My girl knows enough to keep her fangs in when in a place like this. She won't cause trouble," Granny said mildly. "Am I right Rayna?"

"Yes Granny. I won't touch her. I don't need to," Rayna said, her eyes glowing as she stood. "Beth, would you like to accompany me?"

"Love to," Beth answered getting to her feet also.

"Behave," Mick warned.

The two women linked arms and headed toward the bar.

"Genevieve would be wise to get out quick," Tyson grinned. "I don't think she's going to enjoy being verbally skinned by those two."

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so we can share our love of Moonlight. Only a couple more weeks and the DVD will be out and Scifi will be rerunning our show. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I can't wait for my own DVD copy.**

**Thank you for your continued support of my story. I do appreciate your readership. **

Chapter 12

Beth and Rayna split up before they moved through the last layer of vamps by the bar. Rayna approached Gen directly, enjoying the look of dismay that crossed the small vampiress' face when she saw her. She quickly spun around intending to slip away and found herself facing Beth. Trapped between the bar and the two women, Genevieve went even paler than usual.

"In a hurry to leave Genevieve? I do hope it's not because of us," Rayna said pleasantly.

"Hello Rayna……… and it's Beth, right?" Genevieve stammered, trying to gather her wits.

"You know very well who she is," Rayna said shortly, an edge to her voice. "I understand you have been welcomed back to the tribe. Well good for you but please, don't pretend you don't know why we are "unhappy" with you," she finished coldly although her smile was still in place. "Beth and I know the truth, you set us up and we aren't ready to forgive that betrayal."

"Rafael fooled all of us Rayna. I didn't know why he wanted me to send you to Granny's," Genevieve said stumbling over her words. "I had no idea what he planned. I was afraid of him, I didn't dare oppose him. I would never have agreed if I knew."

"And we should believe you, why?" Beth said sweetly.

"I swear……."

"Oh be careful what you swear to Gen dear. No one really believes you could be so naïve. Beth and I may live in Los Angeles but we have close ties to New Orleans. If you step out of line I will hear about it and I will return so fast you won't know you've lost your head until it is on the ground. Stay away from Granny, Robert and Tyson," Rayna warned.

"And do not think that you can make trouble for Savannah Lowe. You will wish you had never met me," Beth put in. Her eyes glittered dangerously.

Genevieve looked between both women, her eyes getting bigger. She glanced at others standing nearby hoping someone would come to her defense. No one would meet her gaze and suddenly it was as if everyone had gone deaf.

"I do hope you continue to run your business in your usual competent manner. But don't fool yourself into thinking that we believe your story that you meant us no harm. I will never forget who turned us over to Rafael," Rayna said, her eyes burning into Genevieve's.

The petite vampire shivered and glanced around the crowd again. She could see that she had no support from any of them. They might patronize her business but it was clear that she had no friends here. She let out a whimper and pushed past Beth and hurried from the club.

"That's our ladies," Josef said to Mick proudly. Mick grinned back at him.

"And they never touched her," he added. "We had better be careful not to get them angry at us."

"I am always careful," Josef said smugly.

The women rejoined them at the table, satisfied looks on their faces.

"Well done Beauty," Josef murmured.

Mick pulled Beth close and kissed her.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered.

"I wanted to rip her throat out. I think she believes she didn't do anything wrong. She thinks she is the victim," Beth said in a low voice.

"Calm yourself, love," Mick chuckled. "No bloodshed tonight."

Sitting next to Tyson, Savannah leaned into him and listened to the conversations flow around her. She watched Mick coax Beth out onto the dance floor when the band started in on some forties music. After an awkward start Beth soon was laughing as she followed his expert lead. Josef and Rayna joined them, moving together flawlessly, knowing each other so well.

Soon Savannah's head was resting against Tyson's shoulder and found her eyelids getting heavy. With a small chuckle, Tyson's arm slid around her shoulders and held her against him.

"Are you tired sugar?" he asked.

"I think it's the hour and the drinks," she said with a small yawn. "And I didn't sleep well today. Dad called from Baton Rouge and he wanted to have a long talk. He thinks I'm foolish to take the night shift."

"I'm sorry I have you lying to your father," Tyson apologized.

"Who said I lied? I told him that in a city like New Orleans most homicides occur at night and if I wanted to get anywhere in the department in a hurry that this shift would get me there. He thought about it and then applauded my reasoning and wished me well. Of course he had to add that as a woman I would have to work harder than any man and be tougher too," Savannah recounted. "Bless his heart; he really should have had a son. I'm a complete mystery to him and he just doesn't know how to adapt."

"Well I for one am happy that he had a daughter," Tyson whispered in her ear.

Granny was sitting next to Tyson and overheard the conversation. Tyson was like a son and his welfare was of primary importance to her, but she was impressed with this human woman. She could recognize the depth of Tyson's interest even if he couldn't and she hoped he wouldn't hurt Savannah. All she could do was advise him and hope that he would listen to his heart. It might not beat but she knew that it could still hurt him.

"Tyson boy, take Savannah home and let her get some sleep. Tomorrow is our big night. If we will be entertaining Coraline we will need to be well rested," Granny instructed.

"I will be fine," Savannah protested.

"It's all right Savannah. You cannot adapt to our lifestyle in just a few short months. Get your rest, I promise that tomorrow night will be a long one," the older vampire advised kindly.

"Thank you Granny. And thank you for including me," Savannah said getting to her feet. She could feel the eyes of at least half the room on her. It was clear that could smell her blood pumping and hear her heart beating. It was a bit disconcerting but she wasn't afraid. "Good night Beth, Rayna and Josef. I enjoyed the music Mick. Robert, it is always nice to see you."

As they wished her goodnight, Tyson stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her neck, his lips lingering just below her ear.

"All right, I think everyone got the message," she said looking back over her shoulder at him. "I have "don't touch" written all over me."

"That's the idea cher. For the general population this is ample warning. And it also shows them you can be trusted," he assured her. "I want to give you all the protection I can."

"That's true Savannah," Beth said kindly. "Now go rest. Remember to pick out a knockout dress for tomorrow."

"I think I have just the dress," Savannah said confidently. "Good night."

Tyson took her arm and escorted her out to his car.

Tyson was at her apartment the next evening after the sun set. As he paused outside her door, he felt a rush of different emotions flow through him. He had never been drawn to a human the way he was to Savannah. Thoughts of what it would be like to turn her had even crept into his mind. That left him shaken and very nervous. It did not come easy to confess how deeply he cared about her. He wondered if he could take the same steps that Mick had and give his heart over to a human.

Savannah answered the door at his knock, her hair and makeup done but still wrapped in her robe. She smiled at him mischievously as she took in his appearance.

"Hello Tyson, you look very sexy."

"And you look so not ready. Although I am fond of what you hide under that robe," Tyson grinned. "Am I too early?"

"Nope, I just have to get into my dress," Savannah said motioning him into the apartment. "I hope you like what I've picked out. I don't have a closet full of evening wear."

"I liked what you had on the other night," Tyson said taking a seat on the couch. Savannah disappeared into her bedroom.

"I can't wear that again Tyson. Women's rule number seven, don't wear the same dress twice in one week," she called from the other room.

"You have rules about that?" he called back in surprise. "No wonder you women shop so much. Who makes these rules?"

"They are unwritten, we just know them," Savannah said coming into the room. "I have this from a wedding a year ago and I'm glad I can use it again." She was zipping it up and paused in front of him. Tyson had come to his feet, a look of surprise on his face.

"Did anyone notice the bride?" he asked as he looked her over from head to toe. She was in a strapless chocolate iridescent dress that hugged her body down to her hips where it flared out into a full skirt. Gold and smoky quartz chandeliers sparkled from her earlobes, her throat bare. A wide gold cuff was on her left wrist.

"Of course they did," she laughed. "The bride was a stunning blonde, very hard to miss in her white dress."

"I don't think I would have noticed her. Not with you in the same room," Tyson said going to her and pulling her into his arms. He kissed her slowly, enjoying the taste of her. "You are stunning."

"Thank you handsome. I find it a challenge to keep up with Beth, Rayna and of course Granny. She is so impressive."

"Granny is one of a kind. Her age infuses her with a presence. But believe me, you will turn heads plenty tonight," Tyson said honestly.

"Thank you Tyson," Savannah answered quietly. "I'm sure that being human will get me plenty of looks."

"You will be safe with me. This is a good way to introduce you to the community. Let's go cher, I think that this Fat Tuesday will prove very interesting." He kissed her quickly again.

"Do you think that Coraline will try to hurt Beth?" Savannah asked as she grabbed a short jacket. Tyson helped her put it on.

"She would be a fool to try. Harming Beth is a sure way to drive Mick further away. She may be Mick's sire but his bond with Beth is more recent and much stronger. From what Mick has said; Coraline undermined their bond from the beginning. Choice is an important element to a successful turn."

Savannah looked at him speculatively. There was still so much she needed to learn about his world.

"Have you sired anyone Tyson?"

Tyson's lips twitched at her bluntness. She was not one to skate around a topic. When she wanted an answer she just dove in.

"I have not. I was tempted once but never gave it a try," Tyson confessed. "Let's go."

Savannah could see that more probing would have to happen another night. There were so many stories he could tell about his past but she had to be careful. In spite of his sexy charm and the intimacy they had all ready shared, he still was holding part of himself back. Demanding too much too fast could drive him away and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. She smiled.

"I have my gun. She won't hurt Beth if I can help it," she said boldly.

"That's what I like about you. You're always prepared," Tyson laughed.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. It's Fat Tuesday, time to have a party. Please review; it makes this so much more fun. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But actually I will when I buy my DVD set. ******

**Thank you all my faithful readers and reviewers, I appreciate your support.**

Chapter 13

The Fat Tuesday party at the hotel was in full swing when Tyson and Savannah arrived. It was more low key than Sunday's media event. Instead of the convention room, Josef had booked a large suite on the fourth floor. Two large balconies overlooked Canal Street and provided a wonderful view of the parade. Since the hotel was unaware of vampires in their city, drinks were only alcoholic with the knowledge that at Josef's home there would be plenty of vampire refreshments available. The guest total for this part of the evening was only about thirty; there were would be more at the house later.

With a scotch in hand, Josef surveyed the party with a contented smile. He looked over at Rayna, who was happily chatting with Granny, Anthony and Charity. The two vampire women were a contrast in the color spectrum. Rayna was dressed in the silver halter dress she wore to Beth's turning party, looking pale and icy. Granny's dark skin glowed against the gold bodice of her dress that ended in a black flowing skirt. Warm and cool, the two vampiress' were breathtaking.

Looking at Anthony in his tux and Charity in a lovely blue gown, Josef had to chuckle remembering Rayna's reaction when they awoke this evening to find Anthony just coming in. His Beauty couldn't contain her delight thinking that she had succeeded in her matchmaking endeavors. Anthony had quickly set her straight.

"Ray, Charity has a guest room and I stayed there. I am not ready to forget Mary but I do find Charity a wonderful woman. Don't push Rayna, what will be will be," he had scolded.

Rayna had hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Mary told me to make sure you didn't bury yourself with her. I only want your happiness," she had replied. Josef knew that she wouldn't give up trying to give Anthony someone to ease his loneliness.

Movement from the balcony doors had him looking at Beth and Mick entering the room. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice anyone else in the room. Josef watched them with fondness. He was surprised sometimes how close he felt to Mick and he was eternally grateful that Beth was bringing Mick around to enjoying what he was. He could kiss the blonde for making his friend happy. He saw thedelighted look on Beth's face fade as she looked beyond Josef. He didn't need to turn to know the reason why; one sniff and he knew who had just entered the room.

Mick followed Beth's gaze and Josef could see his eyes cloud as he frowned. Josef turned in time to see Coraline spot Mick and head in his direction. Did she have to be so obvious? From off to the left Philippe approached Coraline and got between her and Mick. Josef decided to join Mick and Beth.

"Are you sure you want her here?" he asked noting the tense lines around Mick's mouth. Beth just looked uncertain. "I can still withdraw my invitation."

"No, I do need to speak with her at some point," Mick said shaking his head. "I just wasn't ready to do it here. I do not want to ruin the party Josef. I figured we would get into it at the house."

"Hey, I understand. Don't worry about the party, this crowd might find it entertaining. I just don't like you and Beth having to suffer Coraline's histrionics," Josef explained.

"We're fine Josef, thank you," Beth said quietly. Her smile was a bit weak. "We will deal with her."

Mick smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"All right, it is your decision," Josef agreed. "Just know that I have security alerted at the house to keep an eye on her. They will not interfere unless she gets violent." Josef nodded to both of them and then headed back to Rayna.

"Josef is so sweet," Beth sighed, watching him walk away. She grinned up at Mick. "Of course I will never say that to his face. I know that would just ruin his image." She found her attention drawn to the woman across the room, talking to Dimitri and Philippe. "We will settle this with her Mick. She can't hurt us."

Mick drew her into his arms, a sense of peace settling over him. He fell into her eyes, loving how she could calm his worry with just a look. She was right; Coraline had no power to hurt his love for Beth. Coraline could make this unpleasant but she could do nothing unless she turned this into a physical battle and he knew she didn't want that. Josef might not worry about the party but Mick had no desire to turn this party into a vamp fight.

Philippe had met Coraline and Dimitri before they got too far into the room. He shook Dimitri's hand and kissed his sister's cheek. She was beautiful in a black beaded gown with thin straps. It was a straight sheath that showed off her slender form. He looked at her sternly.

"Philippe, what is wrong?" Coraline asked innocently.

"I recognize that look dear sister. Were you planning on confronting Mick here, at the hotel?" he inquired in a low voice. "You promised last night to behave."

"I only planned on saying hello."

Philippe's look was skeptical. He knew not to trust her when she acted so innocent.

"Wait until we get to Josef's," he ordered. "There are plenty of private places where you can speak to Mick and Beth. Do not insult Josef by causing a scene here where there are humans present. He will not forgive such a display."

Anger flashed in Coraline's eyes, she did not like being scolded by her brother. But she calmed down and realized that her brother was right. Here was not the place to confront Mick, so she smiled up at Philippe and took Dimitri's hand. It was impossible to keep her eyes to wandering over to Mick and she knew that tonight she would get what she wanted. She again smiled up at her brother, her eyes glowing with pride.

"Don't you see Philippe; he has become the vampire that I knew he would be. This is why I turned him; I knew he would be strong. I made him that way," she insisted, ignoring the vamp at her side.

Philippe took her by the shoulders as she dropped Dimitri's hand shaking her gently. Her eyes were bright with satisfaction.

"Coraline listen to me," he said softly. "You may have sired Mick but you did not create the vampire he now is. Mick has grown into his skin thanks to Josef and Beth. They have influenced his acceptance of who he is. This is none of your doing."

Instead of the outburst he expected at his words, Philippe saw a serene smile on his sister's face. She gently touched his cheek and shook her head at him.

"You are wrong dear brother. We have a bond," she replied.

Philippe looked at her and then at Dimitri. The Russian vamp had stepped back a couple steps and a flash of hurt could be seen in his eyes. He tried to nonchalantly let his gaze sweep the room and then his face lit up at a familiar face behind Philippe.

"Ah, Philippe, it appears that Cynthia managed to catch the early flight," he said warmly.

Philippe spun around and rejoiced at the sight of his lady. She was a vision in a deep rose gown that clung like a second skin and then flowed around her legs. He had missed her so in just a couple of days absence.

"Cyn, you are exactly what I needed right now," he said sweeping her into his arms and kissing her hungrily.

"I figured you would need me," she whispered as he set her down. Then she looked at Coraline. "Coraline, just what are you stirring up now?" she teased.

The dark haired woman hugged her friend tightly.

"Finally, someone on my side," Coraline breathed into her ear.

"You know I won't take sides," Cynthia reminded her. "I am here to protect my friend from making the wrong choices. Please think through what you plan and realize things may not go as you planned."

"I need a friendly face. All I get are lectures, scowls and warnings. I do not need to be treated as a child," Coraline pouted.

Across the room Beth let out a relieved little laugh.

"I'm glad to see Cynthia here. She may know how to handle Coraline and Philippe will have someone to blunt his sister's anger."

"You do recognize that only what I tell Coraline will settle this. She won't believe anyone, not even you," Mick said in resignation.

"I understand," Beth said gently and tugged on his hand to lead him to the other room.

As the parade was nearing its end, Tyson and Savannah were on the balcony watching the people below them on the streets. Savannah leaned back against Tyson, laughing at the antics of several young women trying to catch the beaded necklaces that were being thrown from a float. She noticed Coraline winding her way towards them.

Coraline stopped beside them and laid a hand on Tyson's arm. She ignored the human leaning against him.

"So you are Moriah's golden boy," she said running her tongue over her lips as she looked him over. "I will say this; she has always had good taste in men."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Tyson said stiffly.

She moved in even closer.

"Oh, I know you aren't involved that way," Coraline laughed lightly. She flicked her gaze to Savannah and then back to Tyson's face. He was an attractive one all right but she knew better than to chase someone under Moriah's influence. This one was of no use to her but she couldn't resist a little flirting. Savannah cleared her throat and brought Coraline's attention back to the human.

"Just like my Mick, you favor a mortal," Coraline observed disdainfully.

"I would reconsider the "my" business. From what I've seen, Mick is very much Beth's," Savannah said coolly.

Coraline's eyes flashed and she growled.

"We shall see about that. You would be wise to stay out of things that are not your affair human," she snarled.

Tyson shifted so he was between the two women. He glared at Coraline through narrowed eyes.

"You will leave Savannah alone. If you want your visit to New Orleans to be pleasant you will stay away from me and mine," he growled back.

"Touchy," Coraline smirked. She stepped back. "I wouldn't dream of harming your…..lady." With a bright smile and a wink she turned and headed back to Dimitri, who was with Scott and Shani.

"Do I belong to you?" Savannah asked with raised eyebrows.

"When warning off crazy vampires you are," Tyson said seriously. "I meant no insult."

"I rather liked it," Savannah said, her eyes sparkling. "I love the sexy growl in your voice, it makes me feel special." She reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him.

"You are special," he growled and was rewarded with a delighted shiver that ran through her.

End chapter.

**So we have the party started. Will Coraline behave like a lady? We will see. Thank you for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I probably don't need to point that out anymore.**

**Thank you for your continued support. I thoroughly enjoy reading your reviews and answering them.**

Chapter 14

The festivities ended downtown and the party moved out to Josef's house. Juanita had everything ready and in order for their arrival. Josef blessed the fates that had her willing to stay on and run the household. Freshies were available for those who required fresh from the vein and Francine had used her connections to bring in some from out of town to insure that there were enough choices. She had also put Josef in touch with her supplier for the bottled blood.

The ballroom that Edward had so lovingly restored glittered with low lit chandeliers. A wall of mirrors reflected the glow and the colorful dresses of the ladies. New Orleans vampire elite mingled throughout the room.

Josef led Rayna up on the stage where the band from Celeste's Farewell was warming up. A hush fell over the crowd as he stepped forward, glass of blood in hand.

"Welcome my New Orleans neighbors. I am pleased that you have joined us tonight. Rayna and I are touched at how you have made us feel at home. Many of you are aware of Rayna's attachment to your fair city," he announced as the crowd laughed lightly. "While we are based in Los Angeles, I can see that we will visit often. Please enjoy yourselves tonight." He raised his glass. "To Fat Tuesday." His salute was echoed throughout the hall and everyone drank. Josef then escorted Rayna from the stage and they took their places for the first dance.

After the dance, they joined Mick, Beth, Granny and Robert on the sidelines. They watched as others whirled on the dance floor.

"Excellent salute Josef," Granny approved.

They could see Tyson and Savannah approaching with Philippe and Cynthia. Granny welcomed Cynthia with outstretched arms.

"It is wonderful to see you again Cynthia. So this handsome devil has finally realized he needs you," she said warmly.

Cynthia laughed and returned the hug.

"Yes, I wore him down," she replied. "It is so good to see you after all this time. And it's a good thing you have Robert because I wouldn't want to fight you for Philippe."

Granny's laughter rang out richly as she took Robert's arm. She liked the gleam of humor in Cynthia's eyes.

"I know when to leave things alone and I am happy for you two," Granny said smiling. She scanned the room searching the faces in the crowd. "Did Coraline and Dimitri arrive?"

"They are here," Philippe answered. "They are looking around at the gardens. Dimitri is trying to distract her."

"He is a fine vampire," Robert observed. "He is in a difficult position and he is handling it as best as he can."

"Well I wish he'd handle her right out of town. I'm sorry Philippe, Cynthia, but I just wish she'd go away," Beth said grumpily. Waiting for the confrontation with Coraline was pushing on her nerves. She spun around and headed to the bar. Rayna put out a hand to stop Mick from following her.

"Let me Mick. She needs to vent to a woman," she said and then followed Beth.

"You are letting her get to you," Rayna observed as Beth consumed a blood-laced scotch.

"Yes, I am," Beth agreed. "I can't help it Rayna, for two days now she has been always in the back of my mind. Ever since Darius died I have waited to see if she would come back to claim Mick. Coraline does not give up easily and I just want to have this over."

Rayna slipped an arm around Beth's shoulders. She gave her a small hug.

"It will be settled tonight. Mick will set her straight. Please don't let her ruin the party for you," she advised.

"I'm trying not to. I know even worrying about her is letting her win. I do trust Mick but there is a small seed of doubt in the back corner of my mind. He did love her enough once to marry her," Beth said, her voice shaking.

Rayna wrapped her other arm around Beth and held her tightly. She stroked her hair, giving her as much comfort as she could. Beth's fears made a perfect sense to Rayna.

"He had no idea what he was doing when he married her. Josef told me the whole story and she began their relationship on lies. Mick had no choice in the matter. Don't doubt him Beth; he had no clue what he was giving his love to. You gave him his freedom when you were four. He rejected her for your sake, hold on to that," Rayna advised.

Beth smiled and Rayna let go of her.

"You are a good friend Rayna. What did I do to deserve you?"

"You are my sister of the heart Beth. We take care of each other." Rayna grinned at her and signaled for two glasses and then touched the rim of hers to Beth's. "We are stronger when we suffer things for love," she quoted. "That's one of Granny's favorite sayings and I think it applies here."

"Thanks, it helps," Beth said sincerely.

Coraline and Dimitri entered the ballroom from the terrace doors, stopping just inside. She quickly found Mick in the crowd with the others but knew if wasn't time to talk to him. First she needed to deal with Beth; she had to chase the little fledgling away. It would be necessary to catch her alone and convince her that she was foolish to think she could keep Mick.

Coraline kept an arm tucked into Dimitri's and leaned against him knowing now was not the time to ignore the Russian vamp. She had lavished her attention on him outside, flirting and not letting him talk about what she planned to do tonight. If she was honest with herself, she enjoyed Dimitri's company, he could be very entertaining and she enjoyed spending time with him. They shared many interests and she found him easy to control. Since he rarely opposed her wishes she found him an accommodating companion.

A half hour later a summons from Josef had Mick leaving Beth who was talking to Savannah. A few minutes later Savannah needed to excuse herself to find a bathroom. Beth gazed around the crowd, happy to see how successful the party was. She could see Josef, Mick and Tyson gathered together, discussing something serious. Beth was willing to bet it had something to do with Coraline. Rayna was with Granny and Francine. She searched the crowd, looking for Philippe and Cynthia. Skirting the edge of the dance floor, she had reached one set of terrace doors when Coraline appeared before her. Beth tensed as Coraline touched her cheek.

"Beth, you really are a lovely, young vampire. I knew you would be," she crooned.

"The problem was you wanted me to be four forever. Forgive me if I'm not grateful," Beth retorted as she pulled back from Coraline's touch. "And all to desperately hold on to Mick."

"Everything I did, I did for him. I am his sire," she stated.

"That was a long time ago. He has grown beyond you," Beth argued, trying to keep her voice low and not attract attention. "You are his sire and he is mine. We are just one big happy family, aren't we?"

With a quick look around at the crowd, Coraline took hold of Beth's arm and pulled her out onto the terrace. She propelled Beth to the railing.

"Everyone enjoys telling me you are an advanced fledgling Beth. Don't you think it is time to purse your independence my dear?"

Beth yanked her arm free and glared at Coraline. She shook her head and laughed harshly.

"Oh that is rich Coraline. I am not leaving Mick. I love him."

"Mick has carried a sense of responsibility for you ever since he took you from me. He has always had trouble letting go of his humanity and has a soft spot for mortals. He has gone to extremes to care for you," Coraline said bitterly. "You have made him beholden to you with your clinging ways."

"I'm clinging?" Beth said with raised eyebrows. "You are delusional Coraline. Mick loves me. He turned me because I kept asking him to, not out of any sense of responsibility. If you knew him you would know how difficult it was for him to take that step."

"He asked me to be his wife. He promised me forever. Mick keeps his promises," Coraline hissed.

"Promises only mean something if you haven't been lied to," Beth snarled back.

Both women had vamped, icy eyes locked on each other as Coraline circled Beth. Beth turned in a tight circle, not letting Coraline get behind her. She tried to remember what Mick had taught her about fighting other vamps.

"You lied to Mick." Beth threw the accusation at her. "He had no idea what you were going to do to him."

"Don't be such a broken record. You've chosen to join us; it's not so awful to be a vampire."

"No, it's not," Beth acknowledged. "But then it all comes down to choices doesn't it? I had one, Mick didn't."

"You are a child," Coraline spit out. "You have no idea what you are talking about. And you have no respect for your elders." Coraline advanced, forcing Beth back to the terrace railing. "You cannot defeat me, I am older and stronger."

"But I'm older too Coraline. I think between Beth and I, we can handle you," Rayna said form behind Coraline. "Want to see if I'm right?"

Coraline shifted so she could face both Rayna and Beth. Rayna stood with arms crossed over her chest, her eyes as silver as her dress. She smiled, her fangs catching the light. "Come on Coraline, I'd love to teach you a lesson."

"Rayna, you were always a simple peasant. No wonder you wish to brawl," Coraline said with a sniff of distain.

"And you always were a royal bitch. I've never been ashamed of my heritage. I'm a survivor and so is Beth."

"I cannot understand what Josef sees in you," Coraline sneered.

"Of course not, you couldn't keep him anymore than you could keep your husband," Rayne taunted.

With a snarl, Coraline lunged at Rayna. Rayna quickly sidestepped the attack with a laugh. She gathered herself to spring on Coraline in retaliation was halted by a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Rayna looked back at Josef in surprise as he hugged her tightly against him.

Dimitri was restraining Coraline and Mick was blocking Beth's path to the two women. Philippe and Tyson had inserted themselves in the middle of the triangle.

"Ladies, enough!" Josef commanded. "I will not have a vamp fight at my party. This is not the image I want to present to the New Orleans community." He looked sternly at all three women. Everyone stilled at his orders.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading. I will look forward to reviews and discussing what your impressions are about it. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I am enjoying my DVD's and the fact that Scifi is rerunning our show.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I appreciate all of you.**

Chapter 15

"Coraline, what did I say about staying away from Rayna?" Josef growled, trying to hold on to his temper.

"She started this."

"While I am aware that Rayna is perfectly capable of starting fights, I do know she would only do so at my party to protect Beth. I won't ask you to leave because I know that things need to be resolved tonight. But you had better watch yourself," he warned.

Mick had drawn Beth away from the group, heading down to the far end of the terrace. Philippe and Dimitri guided Coraline back into the ballroom. Once she was gone, Josef relaxed his grip on Rayna. Tyson let out a low whistle and grinned at Josef.

"You provide such interesting entertainment Josef," Tyson remarked. "I'm relieved Savannah wasn't in the middle of this mess." He left the couple and headed inside.

"I'm sorry Josef. I shouldn't have let it go this far. She was belittling Beth and I lost my temper," Rayna apologized. Josef pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"While I would take great pleasure from watching you tear Coraline apart, I think it's better not to do that in front of New Orleans' most influential vamps," Josef chuckled.

Rayna rose up on tiptoes to kiss him.

"I don't trust her," she growled.

"She's Mick's problem, my love, not ours. Personally I think he's the only one who can make her listen. And it is high time he did." Josef paused as the band started a new song. The strains of a waltz flowed out on the night air. He smiled. "I think they are playing our song. Shall we dance?"

"I'd love to," Rayna said happily. She stepped into his embrace and they let the music guide them.

As Tyson headed inside, he passed the spot where Philippe, Cynthia and Dimitri were circled around Coraline. Granny had joined them and she was in the process of scolding Coraline.

"Remember girl, there is more to being a sire than just turning someone," Granny lectured. Tyson shook his head as he heard Coraline answer that she had always taken good care of Mick. He hated the easy excuses that Coraline threw out. His attention was captured by the sight of Savannah standing with Charity and Anthony. His focus narrowed to her, drinking in the sight of her beauty. He hurried to her, anxious to gather her close in his arms.

"Tyson, what happened on the terrace?" Savannah asked when he reached her. She had seen the men charge out to the terrace and figured something was going on.

"Excuse us," Tyson said to Anthony and then gave Charity a meaningful look. She smiled slightly and nodded. Tyson drew Savannah out onto the dance floor. She was surprised by the intense look in his green eyes.

"Are you okay Tyson?" she questioned in concern. She hung onto him tightly as he spun her around.

"Yes, I'm okay. But I have had all I can take of selfish sires. That woman thinks that turning someone gives her claim to his whole life," Tyson muttered.

His agitation rolled off him and she couldn't understand what caused this reaction. He had no direct connection to Coralline so this couldn't be about her. She stopped dancing and brought him to a halt also.

"Come," she instructed and taking his hand, she led him off the dance floor. On the terrace she continued past Josef and Rayna as they danced a few feet away. With a gentle tug, Savannah pulled Tyson to the wide stone steps and down into the gardens. Hand in hand, they walked down a path to a stone bench. Sitting down, she gently drew him down beside her.

"What is bothering you Tyson?" she asked softly.

"Coraline's attitude struck a nerve, that's all. Irresponsible sires are one of my pet peeves," Tyson said bitterly.

Savannah linked her fingers through his, keeping hold of his hand.

"Are you talking about Coraline or your sire?" she probed. "You have told me very little about your turning." Tyson didn't often appear moody but it was clear that he was in a strange mood now. He stared down at their interlaced fingers. "Tyson?" she prompted, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Lorelei," he said without looking up. "She was lovely, with clear blue eyes and dark red hair. Her voice was like an angel and I was rebellious. Lorelei sang in a club in the Quarter and my father did not approve. He had plans for me and I wanted nothing to do with his plans." Tyson looked up at her with eyes dark with emotion. He saw only sympathy shining in hers, no judgment in her warm brown eyes. He steeled himself to continue. "One night dear, flighty, Lorelei revealed what she was and wanted to taste me. I was fascinated by her and eventually beguiled by the promise of eternity. And I wanted to spite my father, much to my shame."

"Did you love her?" Savannah asked a catch in her voice.

"Love? No, I did not love her. We had fun, she made me laugh. I liked what she offered me and without too much thought three months later I accepted," he confessed.

"You like what you are." It wasn't a question.

Tyson nodded.

"I have no regrets," he said slowly.

"Lorelei died not long after turning you, right?" Savannah had heard just a little of his beginnings as vampire. Tyson had only mentioned his sire dying when trying to explain Granny's influence in his life. He had never had trouble talking about Granny.

Now his lips twitched slightly as he thought about his start in his undead existence.

"She was a young vamp to begin with. As I said, flighty with a bit of a temper. Six months after turning me she got into a fight and was beheaded. If Granny hadn't stepped in and taken over I would have died young. Lorelei was not the best sire," he finished explaining.

It made sense now to Savannah, his father's demands and Lorelei's carelessness could have destroyed Tyson. He may not have given much thought to his decision but once he had made it, he embraced it. Granny's care and attention had saved him and made him the vampire she had fallen in love with.

"You have a good heart Tyson Leggett. And I believe that Alexandre Lamarche was a good man too." She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. "You vampires are not that different from us humans. We all want to be happy."

"And what do you want Savannah?" he asked watching her closely.

"What everyone wants, Tyson. I want someone to share my life and laugh with me. I want someone who understands my job and supports it," Savannah answered seriously. Then she gave him a wicked smile. "Oh, and great sex doesn't hurt either."

Tyson laughed, liking how she wasn't coy and didn't play games with him. There was honesty in her that appealed to him. She touched a place deep inside him and he didn't know why he had denied it so strongly. Not once had she shied away from his secret and everything that it implied. Keeping quiet and trying to adapt to his hours showed him how serious she was.

Pulling her close, he kissed her deeply, feeling the familiar jolt that occurred down in his gut. He was aware how much he wanted her in his world. That was followed by a moment of panic when he realized she could walk out of his life if he wasn't honest with her.

"Savannah sugar," he said taking her face in his hands. "You know how important you are to me, don't you?"

"Tell me Tyson," she whispered.

"I know what you said to Beth and Rayna. And I know that made you uncomfortable. I have wrestled with my feelings since I overheard what you said," he confessed in a low voice. His eyes locked on hers. "I have never let a woman, especially a human too deep into my life. Only Charity has forced her way in and I could not give her what she wanted. I am afraid I will lose you unless I admit to myself how I feel."

"What are you trying to say?" Savannah enquired. Her heart sped up as she tried to guess what he was trying to say. She was afraid to believe that he might return her feelings.

Tyson liked how flushed she became as she tried to process what he was having such difficulty telling her.

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you," Tyson said in a rush. "You are driving me crazy. If I have learned anything from Mick's mess with Coraline, it's that we need to be honest with each other. I love you Savannah," he repeated firmly. With intense hunger he pulled he to him and kissed he again. Savannah's head spun and she clung to him, every inch of her spinning. Her eyes moistened as she gave in to her emotions.

"Oh sugar, are you crying?" he asked, wiping the tears away.

"Happy tears Tyson. I have been so afraid that you didn't feel the same way I did," she said sniffing. "You know I love you."

Tyson continued to hold he close, enjoying how she felt in his embrace. He could feel Savannah's happiness roll off her in waves. Inhaling deeply, his head swam with her unique scent of woman blended with gardenias. Looking over her shoulder, he saw a solitary figure in black and gold standing at the terrace railing. With an approving nod, Granny turned and headed back inside.

"Come cher, we should rejoin the party. We have plenty of time to explore this," Tyson said and kissed her gently. She melted happily in his arms.

Getting to his feet, he drew her up with him. Savannah wobbled and clung to him, suddenly off balance in her heels.

"Steady sugar," he chuckled.

"That's what you get for messing with my head," Savannah laughed, liking the feel of his arms around her.

"Are you getting tired?" he asked in concern.

"How can I be tired when a handsome vampire just told me he loves me?" Savannah said with a radiant smile. She pressed one hand to his chest. "You are better than a sugar rush."

End chapter.

**There, Tyson finally spit it out. Please let me know if this is still holding your interest. I am nearing the end. Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do find that I spend a lot of time in a Moonlight haze.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I am sorry this took a while but real life; the flu and parental illnesses have kept me away from the notebook. **

Chapter16

"I like that," Tyson laughed. "I like being someone's rush." He nodded toward the house. "Let's go back to the party. Who knows what other entertainment will pop up."

"I feel sorry for Beth. Don't take this wrong but in a way I'm relieved Lorelei is dead," Savannah said as they went up the stone stairs.

"It wasn't the same relationship. Lorelei didn't love me, we just had fun," Tyson replied. He stopped at the top of the steps and leaned down to kiss her again. "Sugar, you have no competition."

"I am relieved to hear that," Savannah grinned. "Cause I've got a gun with silver ammo and a much shorter temper than Beth."

Tyson laughed in delight.

"That's one reason I love you."

When Savannah and Tyson had gone down into the gardens, Mick had been at the end of the terrace holding Beth tightly while her body shook.

"Beth, are you all right?" he asked in concern. She looked up at him with silvered eyes and he realized she was shaking in anger, not fear.

"I wanted to rip her apart," Beth confessed with a snarl. "She dared to call me clingy. She said that you turned me out of a sense of responsibility. I knew she was wrong but it still hurt. I wanted to tear that smug look off her face."

Mick hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Beth, you know I love you, right? You don't question that do you?" he asked.

Beth rejoiced at the possessive tone in his voice. She didn't doubt Mick's love and her anger cooled. Sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck, she drew his lips down to hers. The kiss was full of passion.

"I love you Mick and I know you love me," Beth said with conviction. "I hated listening to her. She believes she only has to snap her fingers and you will come running."

Mick took her face in his hands.

"I will settle this tonight, I promise. She will not get what she wants," he soothed.

"Good."

"Let's go back in. It's time Beth, I need to finish this," he said, steering her towards the terrace doors.

Once they walked inside they were joined by Josef and Rayna.

"Mick, it's time. Go set your ex straight before she causes another scene," Josef said bluntly.

"I know Josef," Mick muttered. "Where is she?" He scanned the room looking for Coraline.

"Philippe and Cynthia had her over near the bar," Rayna put in. "They seem to have calmed her down."

"Moriah gave her a scolding as well," Josef grinned.

"Let's hope that all these lectures haven't made her unwilling to listen to me," Mick said grimly. "Coraline gets very stubborn when she's ganged up on."

Tyson and Savannah joined them, arms around each other. Savannah's eyes glowed happily. Beth and Rayna exchanged quick, pleased smiles.

"Any more fireworks?" Tyson asked with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Not in here. Just what have you children been up to?" Josef tease back.

"Taking in your gardens old man."

Josef looked at Savannah speculatively. She blushed and tried to hide her face against Tyson's arm. It was disconcerting how the vampires could read human emotions. Savannah was sure everyone here could guess what Tyson had told her.

"Something tells me that the flowers weren't your main interest," Josef chuckled.

Rayna was about to scold him when he caught her eye and nodded slightly toward Mick. The young vamp was grinning at Tyson; all the tension that had been present a moment ago was gone. Rayna smiled up at Josef, proud of how he really did care about his friends. Savannah and Tyson would survive the teasing.

Granny threaded her way through the crowd to join them. She gave Tyson a knowing smile and he grinned back at her. Then she turned serious eyes on Mick.

"Mick, it is time to talk to Coraline. She will not listen to anyone but you and you must deal with her," Granny advised gently. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "The sooner you do this the better it will be for everyone. For Coraline also."

Mick ducked his head and then met her gaze. He knew she was right and he was ready. She was right; he owed it to Beth to make things clear to Coraline. And the others didn't need this drama in their lives.

"I agree. It's time," Mick said firmly. He glanced down at Beth and gave her a half smile. "I've let this go on too long."

"It's not your fault Mick," Beth chided. "Coraline has ignored reality and created this situation."

"But I've avoided, not confronted her," Mick said. "I will change that now."

Beth stepped in front of him and reached up to take his face in her hands. She went up on tiptoes and Mick leaned down to meet her lips. As he gathered her close and responded, his head spun from the intensity of her feelings. It deepened his determination to remove this shadow hanging over their happiness.

"Trust me Beth," he whispered lifting his head.

"Always." Beth promised.

They broke apart and Mick nodded to the rest of the group.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Philippe sent her to the front parlor to settle down. She's waiting for you," Granny answered.

Rayna moved next to Beth and linked her arm through Beth's. She smiled at Mick.

"Go ahead and deal with her Mick. Beth will be fine," she reassured him.

"Set her straight buddy." Josef slapped him on the back.

Mick hesitated a moment and then drew Beth away from Rayna for one more kiss. This kiss was sweeter; more a kiss of promise and Mick was bolstered by her love.

"Love you," he said. "It will be okay."

Beth nodded and smiled at him lovingly.

Rayna slipped an arm around Beth's waist as Mick left the ballroom.

"Trust him."

"I do," Beth said confidently. "I always have."

"Mick will take care of this. Coraline no longer touches his heart," Granny told her. "He will make her understand."

"You will drive her crazy trying to reassure her," Philippe said from behind them. "She knows she can trust Mick." He took Beth's hand. "They are playing a lovely song, Cynthia suggested I ask you to dance," he said with a charming smile. Cynthia could be seen dancing with Dimitri.

"I'd love it," Beth accepted and followed him onto the dance floor. Philippe smoothly guided her in the dance, hoping to distract her. Coraline was his sister and he loved her but he knew she had burned her bridges with Mick. Beth was Mick's perfect match.

As Mick headed to the front of the house he steeled himself for the confrontation. He knew where his heart belonged but he did wonder if he could make Coraline understand. His ex could be very single minded and hard to convince.

Outside the parlor he paused and rubbed one hand over his face and then back through his hair. He could feel her on the other side of the wall, the air was charged with her energy. With a quick swallow, he stepped into the parlor.

Two feet in the dimly lit room he found his arms full of woman. Coraline's lips were locked onto his and she kissed him ardently. Her arms were wound around his neck and she pressed her body against him. After the initial surprise, Mick felt a calm settle over him. None of the old passion was ignited by her kiss and the memory of Beth's last kiss stayed close to his heart. Nothing Coraline did could touch him and he stood like a statue in her embrace.

Gently but firmly he removed her arms from around his neck and held on to her wrists.

"Baby, don't push me away," Coraline pleaded. "Don't reject me." Desperation was written across her face.

"Coraline, I don't love you," Mick stated. He released her wrists and grasped her shoulders before she could wrap herself around him again.

"Don't Mick. I love you," she begged.

"But I don't love you," Mick repeated patiently. "I love Beth."

Coraline now clutched at his sleeves, tears sliding down her cheeks. There was pain in her lovely dark eyes and it no longer moved him.

"No. You loved me," she whispered, shaking her head in denial. "I know you did." She didn't even realize she spoke in the past tense.

"It's over Coraline. Perhaps it was love in the beginning but you betrayed me. It was over a long time ago."

Calming in his grip, Coraline couldn't accept his words. He was confused, he felt beholden to the blonde. She had to show him he was mistaken. Switching tactics, she smiled through her tears.

"I know you are proud of Beth, she is a remarkable fledgling. You have done a wonderful job bringing her into our world. Your responsibility to her is over," she cooed. "Now is our time. We belong together."

Mick sighed, shaking his head slightly. She was not making this easy and it frustrated him that she refused to listen. He shook her slightly, making her focus come back to him and out of her dream world.

"Coraline, listen to me. I turned Beth for one reason only, because I want her with me forever. I will not let her go, she is not a responsibility. She is my love. I do not love you," Mick said with a hard emphasis on the last five words.

"NO!" Coraline shrieked as she tore herself out of Mick's grasp. Fury burned in her eyes before they turned silver. "I will not accept that," she hissed through her fangs. "You promised me forever!"

End chapter.

**Well here we are; he's tried to tell her. What do you think? Please hit the review button and let me know. We all knew that this wouldn't be easy for Mick. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I have visiting rights and I'm making the most of them.**

**Thank you to all who are still reading my fic. I appreciate each and every one of you.**

Chapter 17

As the strains of the song ended in the ballroom, Philippe drew Beth close in a quick hug and then smiled.

"Thank you for the dance my petite. You are a wonderful partner," he said warmly.

"With you, how could I not be?" Beth responded, smiling back at him.

"I think I sensed a time shift watching you two," Cynthia said as she and Dimitri joined them. "Put a wig on Beth and I can see you and Marie-Teresa dancing," she said to Philippe as she took his arm. Pressing tight to his side, she leaned against him. "I was jealous all over again."

Philippe beamed down at her, knowing how she loved to tease. He no longer felt pain when his wife was mentioned. The advantage of eternity was that he had learned that love could be found more than once. Cynthia was the woman he was ready to spend forever with; he would not mourn what could not be.

"You seem to have recovered nicely from your jealousy," he said taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He placed a slow kiss on her palm and she shivered in response.

"Miss Turner, I wish to apologize to you for bringing Coraline to the book release and this party this evening. I knew of her history with St. John but I thought she had let it go. I had no desire to ruin your visit to New Orleans," Dimitri said sincerely. He looked distressed to be part of Beth's discomfort.

"Do not blame yourself Dimitri and please call me Beth. You are not responsible for what Coraline does. Our relationship, the three of us, is so complicated that I think even Hollywood would reject the plot because it's too absurd," Beth said trying to ease his concern. A wave of sympathy washed over her for this pleasant vampire. Dimitri was not responsible for what Coraline had started.

"It would make a perfect plot for a Russian novel," Dimitri answered with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. Beth was struck by how his smile changed his appearance. The nice looking vampire was animated by his smile and his dark blue eyes twinkled in humor. She couldn't help wondering if Coraline had ever seen this side of him.

"Don't tell Rayna, she may decide she has another book in her," Beth laughed.

Dimitri chuckled in agreement.

"As wonderful a writer as Rayna is, this is a tale that requires a true Russian soul to tell," he replied in mock seriousness.

"Be careful Beth, Dimitri is a published author," Cynthia cautioned with an amused look.

"I do not write supernatural fiction," Dimitri protested.

"Of course not," Philippe assured him. He glanced at Cynthia fondly. "Cynthia does like to tease."

Beth tried to keep her attention on the conversation around her but found it kept straying to the door that led to the front of the house. A feeling of unease weighed on her as each minute passed. She was too aware of how convincing Coraline could be and she worried about Mick having to deal with her alone.

There was a pull deep inside that she hadn't felt since Mick first turned her, that gripped her now and got stronger with every tick of the clock. It was hard to resist the temptation to head to the front of the house and interrupt them. Trying to dampen the feelings did not work and the yearning to rush to Mick's side grew stronger.

"Beth, are you all right?" Philippe asked, noticing her agitation.

"What is taking so long?" Beth murmured her eyes glued to the doorway.

"There is no way to know how long it will be," Cynthia said sympathetically.

"What if she won't listen to him?" Beth questioned. "I need to be there."

"No," Cynthia disagreed quickly. She took both Beth's hands in hers. "Let Mick deal with her alone."

"Grandpere?" Beth whispered, looking at him pleadingly. "Mick needs me."

Philippe's gaze was gentle; he knew what she was feeling. He knew what Cynthia was thinking and he knew that Beth's presence would not be a good thing. He didn't want his sister to feel she was being ganged up on.

"I too have an interest in this outcome," Dimitri added formally. "I have things that must be settled with Coraline as well."

"Oh Dimitri, this may not be the best time to deal with that," Cynthia warned. She knew that Dimitri rejecting Coraline after Mick would be devastating to her friend.

"We will go to Josef's office," Philippe decided. "Beth can be close to ease her mind but we will not interrupt Mick and Coraline. Does that suit everyone?"

The others nodded and Philippe showed the way to Josef's office that was down the hall from the front parlor.

In the parlor, Mick faced Coraline's rage calmly. She was fully vamped and ready to attack. He had heard and seen this before.

"I didn't know what I was promising Coraline, you had lied to me. I had no idea that forever was even possible. True love does not keep secrets and then lie to cover them up. I went from a happy husband to an angry fledgling overnight. We never had a happy marriage. It was a bad mix of lust, disgust, desire and hate. We were not good for each other and we still aren't. And deep inside you know this too."

"No!" she cried and launched herself at him. Mick was ready for her and caught her, pinning her arms to her sides and holding her tightly. She struggled, snarling and snapping but he kept his grip on her. She was unable to break free.

"Coraline, stop!" he ordered. Refusing to release her, he kept his arms wrapped around her, waiting for her struggles to ease. "Enough of this. You know I'm right. If you had loved me you wouldn't have blindsided me." Coraline stopped struggling, standing still in his embrace, her head bowed. "If you truly loved me, why would you let me think for twenty two years that I had killed you? Why did you wait so long?" he breathed in her ear.

Coraline's head jerked up and she stared into his eyes. Those were the eyes she had dreamt about for years and now all she could see in them was curiosity, nothing more.

"I was angry. And then I couldn't explain without you being angry. You were supposed to forget the child!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"If you knew me at all, you would know I couldn't. Taking her was the final straw," Mick said letting go of her with a slight push. He stepped back and held his arms down straight at his sides. "Move on Coraline. I have."

She reached for him but he retreated further away. Her eyes searched his face, looking for some hope and finding none. A low moan escaped as she doubled forward, her arms wrapped around herself. Mick stayed where he was, pity written all over his face.

Coraline was aware of it the moment she looked up. Everything she had tried, that had worked in the past, was failing miserably. He hadn't even let his anger loose when she raged at him. If she couldn't touch the primal beast in him then she didn't know how to reach him. In the past the anger had always touched off the desire. But now the only emotion she seemed to rouse in him was pity and that was the last thing she wanted from Mick.

"I am a fool," she whispered, looking at the floor. "I've lost you."

"I was never yours to lose. From the beginning you dealt with me under false pretenses. What we had was physical, strong cravings but not much more," he said gently, but made no move to touch her again. "Go find someone who can make you happy. I have caused you enough pain."

"You don't believe you have ever made me happy?" she asked in surprise.

"We had moments," Mick acknowledged with a slight smile. "But they never lasted."

Coraline's insides twisted as he spoke. He so calmly dismissed what they had had. How could he erase everything they had meant to each other? It was becoming obvious that nothing she did would bring him back to her.

The voice that had been in the back of her mind, nagging at her, was joined by all the others who had been trying to convince her to let Mick go. For several decades she had tried to shut the door on its insistence but it was now clear she could no longer do that. He didn't care. It was that simple, he didn't care anymore. She hugged herself tighter, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You were all I ever wanted," she sniffed.

"I'm sorry Coraline, its over," Mick said simply. "And it's time you acknowledged that."

The words caught in Coraline's throat. She did know he was right but she could not say the words aloud. While his eyes were kind, his demeanor was cold and that truth left a hole inside her. Pride rushed to her rescue and she straightened, lifting her head high. He royal blood helped cover her raw feelings and she turned away to cross to the window. She looked over her shoulder at Mick, who hadn't moved.

"It is safe to go back to Beth, Mick. I won't be skulking in the shadows, waiting to attack," she said stiffly. There was a small catch in her voice. Her gaze went back to the window, staring out into the night. If she looked at him any longer she would crawl across the floor begging him to take her back.

Mick stood there for a moment, watching her. There was no desire to comfort her even though he knew she was in pain. He wanted to believe her, to know that she was done with her pursuit of him. This felt different than the times before, she had changed. And it was all the assurance he was going to get. Now he wanted to find Beth and tell her that it would be okay. He quickly left the room, intending to go back to the ballroom. Once out in the hall he scented Beth's presence in the office down the hall. He hurried to the door and flung it open, holding out his arms to Beth. His blonde fledgling was in his embrace in an instant. Mick looked over her head as he folded his arms around her. Cynthia and Philippe looked at him in concern. Dimitri's face was impassive as he stood off to one side.

"She could use some support. She knows the truth but she is hurting," Mick said to the others.

Cynthia rushed from the room and Philippe and Dimitri followed at a slower pace.

Beth tilted her head back and Mick brought his mouth down on hers in a loving kiss.

End chapter.

**Okay, I am prepared to hear your thoughts. Please don't blast me because I didn't kill Coraline off. I have a reluctance to kill off characters that are original to the show. Besides, she may come in handy some other time. I do hope I resolved this to your satisfaction, but I am willing to hear your thoughts either way. Press the button and let me have it. LOL**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish I had a say in what happened to it.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews. I do appreciate that you are sharing my story with me.**

Chapter 18

Mick held Beth close, absorbing the feeling of peace her presence gave him. For a few moments they were both content to stand in the circle of each other's arms. Then Beth pulled back, questions were sparkling in her eyes.

"Is it really over?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Mick said solemnly. "It's over."

Beth sighed and rested her forehead against his chest.

"But can we believe her?" Beth said dubiously. She knew that Coraline had lied before.

"Only as much as we can believe anyone," Mick said putting his fingers under her chin and tilting her head back. He kissed her forehead lightly. "I told her we were done. She heard me and I believe she accepted what I said. Coraline knows that it is you I love."

Beth smiled up at him and took hold of his jacket lapels.

"Well then my handsome sire, you are all mine," she said huskily.

"And don't you ever forget it," Mick grinned and kissed her. Beth tasted of love, hope and the future. He felt complete with her in a way that Coraline had never managed to do.

Cynthia had hurried to the parlor and discovered Coraline was still standing at the window. She paused in the doorway, able to feel her pain from across the room.

"Coraline?"

Her friend looked at her, tears still running down her cheeks.

"He doesn't want me," Coraline whispered.

"No my dear, he doesn't," Cynthia agreed, quickly crossing the room to her. "I'm glad you finally see that. I know it hurts sweetheart but it is time to let go of the fantasy." She gathered Coraline into her arms and tried to comfort her.

Coraline raised her head and saw her brother and Dimitri had entered the room. Philippe's expression held sympathy and understanding, but Dimitri was harder to read. Philippe came over and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"It will get easier with time little sister. You are strong, you will recover from this disappointment," he comforted.

"So easy for you to say. You and Cynthia have each other," Coraline sighed and gave him a forlorn smile. "You are not alone."

"And why is it you are alone Coraline?" Dimitri asked coolly. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his expression neutral.

"Not now Dimitri," Cynthia chided. She crossed to him, her eyes pleading for him to not hurt Coraline any further tonight.

"And when would be a good time Cynthia? Do I not deserve some honesty here as well? None of this is my doing," Dimitri said mildly. He was tiring of this game and wanted some answers for himself.

Coraline stood straighter and patted her brother's arm.

"Dimitri and I do need to talk," she said to Cynthia. She glanced at Philippe and smiled a stronger smile. "Philippe, take Cynthia back to the party. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

Philippe nodded and went to Cynthia, taking her hand. After receiving a reassuring nod from Coraline, she let Philippe escort her from the room.

With arms crossed in a manner that mimicked Dimitri, Coraline looked at him calmly.

"What do you wish to say Dimitri?" she asked.

"I think your stay in New Orleans is over. It would be a good idea if you return to Europe with Philippe and Cynthia," he said evenly.

Even though she expected this, his words twisted inside her. She had always counted on Dimitri being there when she wanted him. She had depended on him without thinking what he might be feeling. A small laugh escaped her; she had misjudged this vampire as well.

"Oh Dimitri, what did you expect? You knew how I felt about Mick. Are you surprised?" she asked boldly. She watched his face to try and read his feelings from his expression.

"I expected you to see reason and be honest with me. Do you think I cannot be hurt? I've played along but tonight was too much. Do I look a fool?" Dimitri asked bitterly.

"No, not a fool," Coraline said quickly. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I made a mistake, Mick really doesn't want me."

"A harsh lesson I'm sure," Dimitri agreed. "And no longer my concern." He turned to leave and Coraline was at his side in a flash, clutching his coat sleeve.

"Don't go. I'm sorry. Please, can we not discuss this? Dimitri, I have nowhere else to go. I'm not welcome here. Can this not wait one more day?" she pleaded.

"Why should I accommodate you?" he said curiously. His face was stern but he made no move to shake off her grip.

"Let me explain, let me apologize. We have been friends for a long time. Friends forgive each other."

"Friends," Dimitri said slowly as if savoring the word. "It is a curious friendship we have. It serves your needs but not mine anymore."

His words were met with a flash of pain in her beautiful brown eyes. He could see he had hit his target but it didn't prove to be as satisfying as he had expected. And he didn't enjoy hurting her, even after the way she had behaved.

Coraline looked away quickly to hide the hurt and swallowed hard. She knew she deserved what he said to her. Looking back at him, she was surprised how the stern look on his face appealed to her. This was a different Dimitri than the companion she was accustomed to. Clearly she had never looked close enough at him.

"I've been wrong and I'm sorry. Please Dimitri can we talk about this?" she begged, leaning into him. Her lips twitched, trying to smile, anxious to win him back.

Dimitri felt stirrings of sympathy deep within himself. Coraline had been humbled tonight; perhaps this was the first step in a new relationship. It would not hurt to explore the possibilities.

"All right, we will talk," he agreed and took hold of her hand. "We will say our goodbyes and go to my place."

He led her out into the hall just as Mick and Beth emerged from the office, Mick's arm around Beth's shoulders. The four froze, caught in the awkwardness of the moment. Coraline felt Dimitri's hand tighten on hers. It gave her the strength to look directly at Beth and meet her gaze squarely.

Coraline was aware she needed to say something; she had to show Dimitri that she was moving on. Mick looked at her warily, afraid she would start begging him to change his mind.

With a nod to Beth, she spoke.

"I apologize for my behavior tonight Beth. Mick has made it very clear that it is over. I will not bother you again," she said slowly, each word painful to say.

Beth nibbled on her lower lip and then nodded in return.

"Let's put it behind us," she agreed. "Let's move on."

"Yes," Coraline whispered.

"Coraline and I are leaving the party," Dimitri announced. "We have much to discuss."

"Of course," Mick said uncomfortably. He had no desire to continue this conversation. He wanted to get as far from Coraline as possible. "Come Beth," he added and guided her towards the ballroom.

Coraline sighed and then met Dimitri's eyes hesitantly.

"You have had a trying night Cora," Dimitri said with a small chuckle. "Let us tell your brother and Cynthia that we are leaving. And we must thank our hosts for inviting us."

"Oh I'm sure Rayna will be thrilled to be rid of me," Coraline said wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"You will survive it," he told her. "Let us show this community that we have manners."

"You are right. Thank you, Dimitri. I could not do this alone," she said gratefully. They returned to the ballroom.

Once back among the others, Beth and Mick found Tyson and Savannah in a corner. Savannah still had a glow about her as she sat on Tyson's lap. Mick and Beth took seats next to them.

"So, are the fireworks all over?" Tyson enquired.

"Yes, as far as I'm concerned, it is over," Mick replied.

"And how does Coraline see it?" Tyson probed.

"She knows Mick doesn't love her and she does seem to understand. We've agreed to move on," Beth said quietly.

"Good," Savannah put in. "Now you can look to the future and forget the past."

"And what is your next move Leggett?" Mick grinned, wanting to change the subject.

"I plan to make this woman deliriously happy," Tyson grinned back. "I can see that taking up a lot of my time." He hugged her quickly and Savannah sighed happily. Beth giggled, delighted that Tyson had finally admitted his feelings to Savannah.

"You had better take care of my friend," Beth warned. "Or I'll come back and set you straight."

"Don't underestimate her Tyson," Mick cautioned. "Beth is a very determined woman."

"I understand. I have no plans to get on her bad side," Tyson said and kissed Savannah possessively.

Beth leaned against Mick and sighed contently. Her attention was caught by Dimitri and Coraline, who had entered the room and were talking to Philippe and Cynthia. She saw Cynthia hug Coraline and smile at Dimitri. Then the Russian vamp led Coraline over to where Josef and Rayna had just finished a dance.

"Josef, thank you for including us in your celebration," Dimitri said graciously. "Your home is impressive and your hospitality is appreciated. Coraline and I must be leaving now. I am sorry that there was a misunderstanding earlier."

"Don't worry about it," Josef said with a twinkle in his eye. "What is a party without entertainment? No one was hurt and I assume everything is settled now." He looked pointedly at Coraline.

"Yes Josef," Coraline said quietly.

"Good. Dimitri, please feel free to call on me if you lecture in Los Angeles."

"I will look forward to that."

"Will you be with Dimitri?" Rayna asked Coraline.

"That is something we must discuss. We have a lot to talk about," Coraline said in a subdued voice.

Rayna fought to keep a smile of triumph off her face. While she wanted to gloat and make Coraline feel worse, she didn't want to undo the good that had happened tonight. Coraline had been humbled and that made Rayna happy. It was enough that the woman hadn't succeeded in hurting Beth.

Granny and Robert stopped by the group.

"Coraline, I must speak to you," Granny commanded.

Coraline closed her eyes and steeled herself for another humiliation. Would this night never end?

End chapter.

**We are near the finish. I appreciate all who have been on this journey with me. Thank you so much.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I have an imagination that makes me believe I do.**

**Once again I thank all my readers. You really do make my day with your reviews. Thanks.**

Chapter 19

Granny observed how Coraline flinched and the way her eyes went flat like an animal preparing for a blow. In her heart Granny had no desire to heap more pain on Coraline this night.

"Child, I hope you have learned something tonight." Coraline nodded slightly and Granny's face softened. "Do you have a place to stay today? I have room if you need it," the older woman offered kindly.

Coraline could feel her eyes moisten. She blinked the tears away and smiled as Dimitri touched her back lightly.

"Thank you but Coraline will return home with me. We have much to talk about," he answered for her.

With a pleased nod of her head, Granny touched Coraline gently on the cheek.

"It is not often we receive second chances, even with our long lives. Use it wisely," she advised.

Coraline was speechless, unused to the honest kindness she saw in Granny's eyes. Dimitri said their good nights and escorted Coraline from the house.

"Well that certainly ended better than I expected," Rayna said dryly. "Will she keep her word?"

With a thoughtful look at Mick and Beth as they glided over the dance floor to a lovely slow song, Granny shrugged.

"She knows Mick doesn't want her. There is no option there. I cannot say if she will recognize what is right in front of her," she answered.

"Mardi Gras hasn't been this lively in some time," Robert chuckled. "I don't think the community will forget this Fat Tuesday for awhile."

"When I throw a party I go all out," Josef grinned smugly.

He looked around and could see the party was showing signs of breaking up. He signaled the band to begin their final song, then turned to Rayna with a small bow and held out his hand. Dipping in a quick curtsey, Rayna accepted his hand and they swirled away onto the dance floor.

"My lady." Robert's deep voice brought Granny out of her thoughts.

"Oh you charmer," she beamed and let him escort her out to join the others dancing.

As the guests made their goodbyes and thanked Josef, Rayna, Granny and Robert, Tyson took Savannah and escaped to the terrace. They leaned against the railing and looked up at the sky. The faintest glimmer of light was streaking upward from the eastern skyline as they stood there. Savannah turned to Tyson, her face alight with happiness.

"What a wonderful night," she sighed. "I love you."

"Sugar, you are the woman I have been looking for all my life," Tyson said in a low voice. He leaned down to brush his lips along her temple. His arms crept around her waist as he carefully drew her against him. Her tiredness was evident in the way she leaned into him.

"Did you really request the night shift?" he asked as he suddenly remembered what she had said several days ago.

"I most certainly did. And for the reasons I told my father as well as the fact that I wanted to be awake when you are," Savannah replied as she let him support her, her arms around his waist. "It's nearing dawn; I think I'm getting the hang of these hours." She yawned and then nestled her head on his chest.

Tyson chuckled and brought one hand up to stroke her thick, dark hair.

"You may be adapting but it's time for me to take you home to bed."

"Bed. I like the sound of that," Savannah grinned sleepily. She tilted her head to look into his face. "Just where I want you." She winked.

"Oh cher, you are incorrigible. How did I get so lucky to find you?" Tyson said bending his head to nibble on her ear.

"Granny said we were fated."

"I'm not about to argue with her," Tyson murmured and closed his lips over hers. He kissed his way from her mouth along her jaw line and down to her neck. Savannah arched her neck to give him better access.

"Do you think he will go ahead and turn her?" Josef said from behind Rayna as she stood in the now dimly lit ballroom looking out on the terrace. She had been watching the couple in the moonlight. He slid his arms around her waist and drew her back to him. He rested his cheek against her hair as Rayna relaxed in his embrace.

"I don't know. He loves her and she has accepted our world. But being in love is new to Tyson and they need time. He's never sired anyone, it is a big commitment," she stated quietly.

"What about you Beauty? Is there a vamp or two out there who calls you Mom?" he asked lightly.

He felt her stiffen.

"Not walking this earth," she said barely above a whisper.

Josef felt a rush of guilt for pressing the subject.

"You have sired?" he asked in surprise. He would have bet anything she hadn't. A casual turning would not have been her style and he thought she would have mentioned if there was a fledgling in her past.

"Do you remember the last time we were here? Do you remember I told you about David?" Rayna questioned, turning in his arms. Her eyes were sad as she looked at him meaningfully.

Josef nodded. He clearly remembered Rayna confessing her feelings about the young vampire pianist who had died protecting her from a hunter in 1898. Obviously she had been unable to share the whole story with him. Her pain was evident on her face and he knew now why she felt such guilt at his death.

"You sired David?"

"Yes. He loved me. He knew what I was and he wanted to join me. I was lonely and I was fond of him. It seemed all right at the time."

"Until a hunter came," Josef said with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Until I failed to protect him. David over stepped his ability before I could stop him." Her eyes went silver with the memory. "I did avenge him," she snarled.

"I love it when you get your vamp up. You are an exciting woman," Josef grinned.

"Don't cross me, my love," Rayna said and reached up to run her fingers along his cheek. Her eyes stayed icy and he saw the glint of her fangs when she smiled.

"Never," Josef vowed. "Now let's go upstairs. After tonight's excitement I just want to be alone with you," he said leaning down to kiss her. A low moan escaped Rayna as one hand clutched his coat lapel as the other cupped the back of his head.

"I like that plan," she murmured between kisses.

Josef swept her up into his arms and headed for the stairs.

Mick and Beth had disappeared as soon as the last song ended. They were sure that Josef would understand that they were not in the right frame of mind to help play host.

Once they gained the solitude of their room, Mick once again gathered Beth in his arms. He held her as if letting go of her would be the end of the world. His love was in his embrace. The reason he had kept existing after he believed he had killed his wife. And now they had each other and all the time in the world.

Beth pushed back just a bit, her hands against his chest. Her face was serene, a small smile playing on her lips.

"It's really over, isn't it?" she sighed happily.

"Yes, it is. Now we can plan our future," Mick assured her.

Her eyes sparkled at him.

"Our future. It has a nice sound." She paused and wrinkled her nose. "Are you going to propose again?"

"Propose? I don't remember proposing," Mick said trying to hide a grin. He couldn't keep the humor out of his eyes. He took her chin in one hand and met her gaze squarely. "I seem to remember you bringing up the subject of marriage, not me," he teased. "Do you want me to propose now?"

Beth laughed in delight and cupped his face in her hands.

"I haven't changed my mind," she purred. "I am very content with how things are right now. Although everyone tells me I am an amazing fledgling." She chuckled wickedly as Mick's eyebrows shot up. "Relax Mick I'm not looking for a ring. I all ready have a much stronger bond with you. I have your heart," she finished softly and gently patted his right cheek. Her heart soared at the smile that broke across his face.

"Oh baby, you definitely have that," Mick said with a low growl and kissed her. He could feel her whole body quiver in his hold. When he raised his head he could see a blissful look on her face.

"It will be good to go home. I like New Orleans but it's becoming more stimulating than I care for," he announced.

"And I have a new job to begin," Beth said in excitement. "Granny has presented me with a wonderful opportunity."

"And you will be great at it," Mick said drawing her to the bench at the foot of the bed. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "We have a lot to be grateful for."

Beth circled her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his curls. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, fingers heading to the zipper of her gown. He deftly zipped it down a few inches.

"I'm thinking we need to celebrate our good luck," Beth murmured as she leaned close to run her lips along his jaw.

Mick growled softly and lay back on the bed, bringing Beth with him. He rolled her over and propped himself up, staring down at her. With his free hand he traced his finger along her cheek and then brushed her lips.

"Well my amazing fledgling, let's celebrate."

Laughing, Beth pulled him down to her. She lavished kisses on him and ran her hands under his shirt collar. For the first time there was no shadow of Coraline hanging over them.

End chapter.

**Okay my romantics, I'm wrapping this up. Just a little more left to write. Please press the review button and give me feedback. Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But it is still alive and well in my heart.**

**The party is over and it's time to say goodbye to Mardi Gras. Thank you to all who have stuck with me.**

Chapter 20

Ash Wednesday dawned quietly after Fat Tuesday's revels. As the sun moved through the day and finally set, the vampire world awoke. Preparations to return home had begun. Josef and Philippe enjoyed some blood while they finally had time to catch up on the last few months.

"I am so glad Father sent me to the States four years ago. I had missed you old friend," Philippe smiled while he sipped some fresh A+.

"I should never have let Darius drive me away. I should have stood up to him," Josef reflected quietly.

"It was a different time Josef and Father had us all under his command," Philippe reminded him as Cynthia entered the room. She crossed to Philippe and settled herself on the arm of his chair. Taking Philippe's glass, she took a drink and nodded her head.

"Most of us were young Josef. Those of us who would have supported you were too frightened of Darius to do so. And Lance, Raul and Jacques would have sided with him. It might have ended worse than your banishment," she pointed out. She handed the glass back to Philippe.

"Everyone feared him," Philippe said. "Except Coraline."

"Speaking of Coraline, I just spoke to her. Dimitri has agreed to let her stay for awhile. He is giving her a second chance," Cynthia said with a small chuckle.

"That one always lands on her feet," Josef smirked. "I hope she finds what she wants. Then she will leave Mick and Beth alone."

"She just wants what we all want. Someone to love who loves us in return," Philippe said setting his glass on a side table and taking Cynthia's hand in his. He looked up at her lovingly. "Coraline was never patient enough to let love grow. She confused love with desire. Maybe now she has learned her lesson."

"It was a painful one," Cynthia said sympathetically.

"I don't wish her ill," Josef said defensively. "But she had to grow up sometime."

Philippe nodded and gently squeezed Cynthia's fingers.

"Are you ready to return home love?" he asked.

She nodded, returning the pressure of his fingers.

"If you ever want to visit again, let me know," Josef offered. "You are always welcome to stay here."

Rayna had gone searching for Anthony after she had fed. She had been so busy she didn't know what had been going on with him these past few days. Discovering him in the dining room, she took a seat across the table from him.

"Did you enjoy last night?" she asked.

"Josef throws great parties. I take it Mick made Coraline see the light. Is it finally over?" he asked and bit into a sugary beignet.

"Yes, he convinced her he no longer loves her. She left peacefully. And how are things with Charity?" Rayna gave him a sly smile.

"Ray, don't play matchmaker," Anthony scolded sharply. "I like Charity but I'm not looking for a wife." He frowned into his coffee cup trying to quell his emotions. Rayna watched him closely; unsure of what prompted such a harsh response to her teasing. Conflict was rolling off the human in waves.

"Anthony, what's wrong?" she asked rising to her feet. She started around the table and Anthony got to his feet to meet her. She was forced to look up at him as he scowled down on her.

"You know, that's the one thing I've always hated about vampires. I have no feelings I can keep to myself. Nothing is wrong Ray, I just have a difficult choice to make," Anthony clarified.

Rayna took his hands in hers, concern was written all over her beautiful face.

"What choice?"

With a guilty look, Anthony cleared his throat and plunged ahead.

"I've been offered a job that would keep me here in New Orleans," he said quickly.

Rayna blinked in surprise and dropped his hands. This was the last thing she expected to hear. Had he gone looking for a new job without talking to her?

"A job? With whom?" she questioned.

"Granny offered me a position as her executive assistant. She wants help running the businesses she inherited from Edward. It is important for her to have a daytime person she trusts to represent her," Anthony said uncomfortably. "You really don't need me Rayna; you have Josef and his people."

"I see," Rayna said quietly. She looked at the floor and tried to hold back unwelcome tears. It cut into Anthony's heart to see her reaction. He gently took her by the shoulders.

"I don't have to be a vampire to see I have hurt you." His voice was full of regret. Drawing her into his arms he rubbed one hand up and down her back. "I'm sorry Rayna, I will tell her no."

Now it was Rayna's turn to feel badly. She didn't want to prevent Anthony from pursuing a position that would be so much more satisfying than that of her companion. And hadn't she hoped that he would connect with Charity? There would be a chance of that if he stayed here.

"Is this something you really wish to do?" she asked, pulling away and looking up at him. She swallowed her tears.

"It's a challenge I'd love to try. I would be able to use my business degree," he answered seriously. "Oh, I would miss you terribly my dear girl, but just think, I would have time to get to know Charity better." His lips twitched up in a small smile. "Who knows what might come of that?"

Rayna couldn't help smiling back at that statement. It was wrong to let her selfishness stand in the way of Anthony feeling useful. And if he discovered happiness with Charity it would be a bonus.

"I've only wanted your happiness," she said in a rush and hugged him tightly. Then just as quickly, she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to first one cheek and then the other. "Stay here with my blessings."

"So I have my assistant," Granny said from the doorway.

"Yes ma'm," Anthony nodded.

"I'm pleased," Granny replied and came to shake Anthony's hand. "I will take care of him Rayna."

"I'm not a child," Anthony bristled although he realized that to someone of Granny's age, he was.

"Of course not," the older vampiress agreed. "I expect you to take care of me as well."

"You are very sneaky Granny," Rayna said hugging her. "If it wasn't such a generous offer I'd be miffed at you for going behind my back."

"Just giving Cupid a hand," Granny whispered to Rayna. Both women gave Anthony pleased smiles. He shook his head and sighed.

"I'm going to call Charity and tell her I'm staying. I will have to warn her that Granny is in on the matchmaking scheme. I really hope you don't drag Tyson into this plot," he told them and headed for his room.

Upstairs Mick looked up from his closed suitcase and grinned at Beth. She was concentrating on fitting the last of her shopping treasures into a tote bag. Her tongue was caught in her teeth as she tried zipping the bag closed without breaking the zipper.

"If we toss out the Coraline business, did you enjoy this trip?" he asked her.

"Yes Mick," Beth answered quickly, flashing him a big smile. "Josef planned a wonderful trip and even with the "Coraline business", we had fun. And now I can stop worrying about her so everything is fine."

Then let's go see if Tyson, Savannah and Granny have come to say goodbye," Mick suggested.

Downstairs they found Josef, Rayna and Granny in the front parlor. Philippe and Cynthia had gone to get ready for the car that was calling soon to take them to the airport.

"Ah, here is one of my new employees," Granny announced. "Beth, everything is set for you to go into the office next Monday."

"Thank you Granny," Beth said going and leaning down to hug her. "I'm looking forward to starting."

"I will send Anthony out to check in with you in two weeks. Any suggestions you have for changes you can discuss then," Granny told her.

"Anthony?" Beth asked, puzzled.

"Anthony is staying here to work for Granny," Rayna explained.

Beth instantly recognized what that meant to Rayna and hurried to where she stood by the fireplace. She gave her friend a comforting hug.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rayna assured her. "I'm good with it."

They heard the front door open and close and Tyson and Savannah found their way to the parlor.

"So, ya'll come to town, raise a ruckus and now you're leaving?" Tyson announced with a shake of his head. "Whatever will we do for entertainment now?"

"I would think that the lovely lady at your side would be all the entertainment you could handle," Josef smirked. Savannah blushed and the others laughed. "Savannah dear, I've made sure your superiors know I was please with your assistance these last few days."

"Thank you Josef. I really didn't have much to do and I enjoyed everything very much. It was a relief that there were no cleanups necessary."

"No, only a little domestic drama," Rayna chuckled. "No bloodshed."

"Not after we separated you women," Mick said dryly. He could now see the humor in the whole situation. It was over and he had Beth; that was all he cared about.

"When do you leave?" Savannah asked.

"In a few hours," Josef replied.

"We will miss you. Don't let too much time go by before you return," Granny ordered.

"We won't. But Moriah, you can travel west and visit us. We may not have Mardi Gras but Los Angeles has a lot to offer," Josef suggested. "You are all welcome."

"But can you deliver the thrills that we have?" Tyson teased.

"I for one would like a little less drama," Beth said.

"Amen to that," Rayna sighed. "The most excitement I want is a book signing."

"Do you have another book to write?" Savannah inquired.

"I think I'm done writing. It's time to change," Rayna said a little sadly.

Granny was the only one to catch the look of fear that flashed in Josef's eyes. She understood Rayna's flighty ways and the reason for his concern. While she could reassure him of Rayna's devotion to him, she knew it was better that he discover that for himself. For all his age, she knew he had been alone a long time before Rayna had come back to him and the two of them still had a lot to learn about each other.

"This Mardi Gras has set many things in motion. The future is never set in stone, it's always fluid," Granny said with an enigmatic look on her face. "Make wise choices my children."

"Thank you Yoda," Tyson chuckled. "Basically she means take care until we meet again," he added to the others.

"Boy," Granny growled, but her eyes were twinkling. "Show me some respect." She shook her head and then broke into a big smile. "He is right. Safe travels my friends."

End story.

**I wish to thank everyone who has read my story. Some of you have followed me through all my work and I appreciate that. And I welcome every one of my new readers. I am not out of ideas if you are interested. I have so enjoyed responding to those who reviewed. You have always brightened my days. Thank you.**


End file.
